Dragon Ball Z: O Legado Saiyajin
by SonHigor
Summary: Com Goku e Vegeta fora da Terra à procura de novas esferas do dragão, Gohan e Videl ficam encarregados de cuidar do planeta em sua ausência. Mas uma misteriosa raça alienígena ameça escravizar os terráqueos. Será que Gohan e seus amigos serão capazes de lidarem sozinhos contra essa nova ameaça? E quais desafios Goku e Vegeta terão no espaço?
1. O retorno do grande Saiyaman

**Atenção, essa fanfic se baseia no período de um ano após a derrota de Boo e pode ou não pegar referencias de outras obras, lembrando que não tenho direitos autorais da obra e não se trata de algo oficial, apenas um trabalho amador sem fins lucrativos feito de fã para fã, escolhi esse período particularmente por ele ter sido "pulado" na cronologia oficial, e personagens como Gohan, Videl, entre muitos outros acabaram sendo esquecidos, pretendo nessa humilde historia trazer um pouco de brilho a eles, e um pouco de doçura também, gostaria também de balancear as coisas, não gosto deste rumo atual que Dragon Ball está tomando onde Goku e Vegeta praticamente se tornaram deuses e os outros personagens parecem mais formigas, quero trazer as características de saiyajin mas também relembrar dos antigos guerreiros, espero que aproveitem, e tenham paciência, a coisa vai esquentando no decorrer dos capítulos xD**

* * *

 **Dragon Ball Z: O Legado Saiyajin**

 **O retorno do Grande Saiyaman**

Um ano se passa depois da derrota de Boo, após pedirem a ressurreição de todas as pessoas que foram mortas, inclusive Vegeta, Goku e seus amigos pediram para que Shenlong apagasse toda a memoria ruim que eles tinham de Majimboo, assim ele pode viver em paz com Mr Satan e seu cãozinho, e então a terra desfrutava mais uma vez de um período de paz e tranquilidade, bom pelo menos era o que Gohan pensava, mas ainda não podia abandonar seu trabalho como grande Saiyaman.

Gohan acaba de terminar seu período de férias escolares, ainda não tinha terminado os estudos, era seu primeiro dia de aula, e só para previnir ele levara o relógio transmutador com o uniforme de Grande Saiyaman, mas algo estava diferente, dessa vez Gohan sentia falta de uma pessoa em especifico: Videl, fazia tempo que não se viam e depois do que aconteceu nas lutas contra Manjimboo ele acabara criando uma ligação maior com ela.

Já chegando em Satan City ele avistou uma cena inusitada: o banco de Satan City sendo assaltado, os bandidos eram agressivos e atiravam para todos os lados intimidando as pessoas, queriam o dinheiro, e estranhamente a policia não chegava no local, como Gohan por precaução já foi para Satan City transformado em grande Saiyaman, pode descer e abordar os bandidos.

_Quem é esse idiota de capacete? – perguntou um bandido fortemente armado.

_Não sei deve ser um maluco qualquer, acaba com ele logo, está atrapalhando nosso roubo! – disse outro bandido.

_Saia daqui seu idiota ou vai ficar cheio de buracos! – dizia o bandido enquanto atirava, mas Gohan, digo, o grande Saiyaman pegou rapidamente todas as balas com a mão direita, e as amassou formando uma bola de ferro a qual deixou cair no chão, os bandidos ficaram pasmos completamente boquiabertos e sem reação.

_Vocês devem ser novos aqui em Satan City, pois bem, irei me apresentar: Sou o herói que luta pela justiça, o grande cometa que luta contra o mau, defensor dos fracos, emponderador dos justos, o grande SAIYAMAN ( pose ridícula)! Roubar bancos até onde eu saiba é contra a lei, rendam-se agora ou encarem as consequências! - disse o Grande Saiyaman.

_Vo-vo-você viu isso ? Ele parou as balas! Vamos fugir! – os bandidos ficaram amedrontados, pois nunca viram algo parecido na sua vida, deixaram as bolsas de dinheiro no banco e saíram desesperados, entraram no seu carro e saíram a toda velocidade, só conseguiam pensar em fugir, mas grande Saiyaman os perseguia facilmente voando, estava com os braços cruzados enquanto pensava se a sua apresentação havia sido boa o suficiente.

_Mas que droga é essa? Ele está voando! – disse um bandido.

_Que tipos de monstro ele é? – dizia o outro, então grande Saiyaman se pois a frente do carro e com apenas a força de um braço começou a parar o carro em pleno ar.

_Acelera! Acelera! Ele vai nos matar – dizia um bandido.

_Eu to acelerando, mas ele está segurando com o braço! – disse outro bandido.

_Nos rendemos! Por tudo que é mais sagrado não nos mate! Estamos arrependidos! Alguém chame a policia! - diziam os bandidos, tremendo e ajoelhados, em pouco tempo a policia chegou e tomou conta da situação.

_Muito obrigado grande Saiyaman, ultimamente os bandidos de outra cidade tem vindo para Satan City fazer bagunça, não estamos conseguindo cobrir todas as áreas! – disse o policial.

_Não se preocupe policial, eu estava indo para esco, quer dizer, estava patrulhando essa região, sempre podem contar comigo para o que der e vier, agora tenho que ir patrulhar outras áreas, tenham um bom trabalho! – disse o grande Saiyaman e logo saiu voando a toda velocidade para escola, pois estava muito atrasado.

_Se não fosse o Grande Saiyaman e a senhorita Videl essa cidade estaria perdida! – disse o policial.

_Sim é verdade, ele parece ser tão jovem, fico me perguntando o que faz da vida além de ser herói... – disse outro policial

Enquanto isso na casa de Gohan, Chi chi sua mãe se preocupava com a ida de seu filho a escola.

_Ai meu Deus, como será que Gohan está se saindo? Depois daquela confusão com Majimboo ele ficou muito tempo sem estudar, agora é seu primeiro dia, espero que esteja tudo bem... – disse Chichi, de repente o telefone toca.

_Alô, quem está falando? – perguntou Chichi.

_Olá Chichi é Bulma. – respondeu.

_Nossa Bulma, a quanto tempo! Como vão as cosias? – perguntou Chichi.

_Vão indo, muito trabalho na corporação, o imprestável do Vegeta não ajuda com nada só fica treinando, e o trunks está indo para escola. – disse Bulma.

_Aqui não está muito diferente, o imprestável do Goku foi treinar com o Sr Kaio, e o Goten e o Gohan foram para escola, esse Goku não toma jeito mesmo! – disse Chichi.

_Era isso que eu queria falar Chichi, daqui uma semana será o aniversario do Goku, e por coincidência terá um dia depois inicio ao torneio de artes marciais da terra, estava pensando em fazer uma festa para reunir nossos amigos, mas o Goku não pode saber, é uma surpresa! – disse Bulma.

_Olha o Goku não merece esse tipo de coisa mais seria legal reunirmos novamente, pode deixar que vou dar um jeito de combinar tudo. – disse Chichi.

_Ótimo, depois eu te ligo novamente para combinamos os detalhes, tenho que começar os planos... – disse Bulma.

Como as coisas voltaram ao normal, Gohan ainda tinha que estudar para poder se tornar um grande cientista, entretanto tinha que conciliar sua vida de estudante com sua vida de herói, logo ele chegou na escola Estrela Laranja pelo terraço e se transmutou novamente em Gohan, assim que entrou na sala já foi visto por Videl que ansiosamente o aguardava, e foi correndo ao seu encontro esquecendo completamente da aula.

_GOHAN! Pensei que nunca mais ia te ver! – dizia Videl enquanto esmagava Gohan com um forte abraço, Gohan ficou vermelho e a sala toda olhava para eles.

_Ram Ram ( raspa a garganta) ! Senhor Gohan e Senhorita Videl, poderiam se sentar e fazer menos barulho, eu gostaria de prosseguir com a aula. – disse o professor.

_Desculpe professor! – disseram Gohan e Videl.

_Bem como eu dizia, durante a queda um objeto começa a acelerar de acordo com a gravidade... – dizia o professor.

_Gohan você sumiu! O que fez durante todo esse tempo? – dizia Videl se referindo ao período de férias.

_Sim tive que resolver algumas coisas em casa, meu pai foi treinar junto com o senhor Kaioh, e minha mãe inventou de fazer reformas na casa, não pude vir um dia sequer visita-los, me desculpe. – disse Gohan.

_Eu senti sua falta Gohan... – disse Videl olhando para baixo com as bochechas bem coradas.

_Eh serio? Quer dizer, eu também senti sua falta Videl... – disse Gohan olhando para o lado, também mais corado que o normal.

Ao ver Videl, Gohan começou a sentir coisas diferentes, além de uma forte recompensa depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, o abraço foi prazeroso e lhe trouxe arrepios, mas ele ainda não entendia o que era aquilo tudo, já era difícil em se concentrar em não falar como um idiota, fora a vergonha que o abraço lhe trouxe, mas definitivamente sua ligação com Videl estava mais forte, e Videl também estava mais dócil do que o de costume, era como se o tempo sem se verem acabace mexendo com os dois

_Senhorita Videl! Está na escuta? - disse o radio de Videl.

_Droga justo agora? Sim estou na escuta! – respondeu Videl.

_Um avião de grande porte foi sequestrado e está ameaçando cair no centro de Satan City caso as exigências dos bandidos não sejam atendidas. – disse o radio.

_Estou indo para ai! – disse Videl – Gohan preciso de sua ajuda!

_Certo! Eu ouvi tudo, vai na frente, que eu saio sem ser visto, em alta velocidade com meus poderes! – sussurrou Gohan no ouvido de Videl, aquilo foi algo natural, mas provocou um certo arrepio em nossa heroína.

_Professor tenho uma emergência! – disse Videl e saiu correndo.

_Certo Videl! Minha nossa que vento forte é esse? – perguntou o professor, mas na verdade era Gohan se movendo muito rápido, então Gohan pegou Videl pelo caminho e já se transmutou em Grande Saiyaman, com ela no colo os dois foram voando até onde os bandidos estavam.

Já era de costume Videl sair no meio da sala para atender aos chamados da policia, por usa força incomum e ótimas habilidades com as artes marciais ela ajudava em negociações e em casos mais complexos, já o Grande Saiyaman apoiava em casos mais perigosos, como incêndios, veículos desgovernados e etc, nesta ocasião seria muito difícil Videl agir sozinha, mas com a presença de Gohan tudo ficaria mais fácil, por outro lado era a primeira vez que ela pedia a ajuda de maneira tão direta assim a Gohan, isso era reflexo de sua confiança em nosso herói que além de inteligente tinha uma força descomunal.

_Gohan... – disse Videl.

_Sim? – perguntou Gohan.

_Eu já sei voar... – disse Videl com vergonha.

_Ah é mesmo minha nossa me desculpa! – disse Gohan todo atrapalhado.

_Tudo bem, pode continuar me levando... – disse Videl.

Gohan agiu por impulso, conseguiu sair da sala sem ser visto por conta de sua grande velocidade, todos se assustaram com o vento que ele provocou se movendo rápido, mas ninguém notou logo de imediato que ele havia saído, e na pressa de atender ao chamado, Gohan pegou Videl no colo, mas logo ficou envergonhado com a situação e ao Videl permitir o transporte ele notou o quanto era boa a sensação de contato com o corpo de Videl, mesmo que de maneira inconsciente ele estava gostando de tocá-la, e ela, estava gostando de ser tocada.

Logo o clima romântico é cortado ao avistarem o avião em pleno voo, era um grande avião, e seria complexo intercepta-lo, Videl tentaria algo arriscado, entraria no avião em pleno voo, e tentaria negociar com os bandidos, a firmeza do voo de Gohan permitia que a operação parecesse fácil, mas ainda sim Videl sentia um grande frio na barriga.

_Videl, sinalize para aeromoça abrir a porta, você entra rapidamente e tenta negociar com os bandidos, se eu notar qualquer problema eu entro em ação. – disse o Grande Saiyaman.

_Certo! – respondeu Videl, a aeromoça entendeu os sinais e correu para abrir a porta, Videl entrou com cuidado.

Os bandidos estavam bem armados e agitados, de alguma maneira entraram armados no avião, isso era muito estranho, coincidência ou não haviam muitos passageiros ricos na aeronave e os bandidos estavam bem agitados, queriam transferências generosas de dinheiro em suas contas bancarias ignorando completamente a recomendação de não usar internet dentro do voo, o piloto e o copiloto estavam também na mira de armas, a situação era muito complicada, os passageiros estavam desesperados, alguns tremiam, outros choravam, ocorreram até mesmo alguns desmaios, no momento que Videl entrou, com muita violência um bandido pegou a aeromoça pelos cabelos e apontou uma arma para ela, já Videl se viu imediatamente na mira de outra arma de outro bandido, olhando rapidamente conseguiu contar seis bandidos dentro do voo, então Videl naquele momento tentou negociar.

_Essa é a filha do Mr Satan, ela sempre acaba com os bandidos, se chama Videl, é bom amarrarmos ela! – disse o bandido que apontou a arma para Videl.

_Escuta aqui aeromoça, você teve muita sorte e se moveu muito rápido para abrir essa porta, mas não vai ter tanta sorte se tentar fazer mais alguma gracinha ouviu bem? Um movimento brusco e vai ficar cheia de buracos! – disse o bandido para aeromoça puxando seus cabelos e cutucando seu rosto com o cano da arma, era estranho mas na medida do possível a aeromoça estava calma de mais para aquela situação e Videl notou aquilo e felizmente os bandidos não.

_Calma! Eu vim apenas para negociar! Vamos pousar o avião, é mais seguro para todos nós, em solo vocês podem continuar as exigências! – disse Videl.

_Sim e quando pousarmos estaremos cercados de tiras! Negativo! Somos especialistas nesse tipo de roubo, temos paraquedas, se o combustível do avião acabar simplesmente saltamos e nossos comparsas nos resgatam em terra, nós queremos 500 milhoes de Zenis e sabemos que esse avião está recheado de gente rica, a escolha é de vocês: ou transferem quantias generosas ou todos vão morrer! – disse o Bandido.

_Chefe! Até agora só transferiram 100 milhões! – disse um bandido.

_Talvez se matarmos uns dois ou três esse valor mude não acha senhorita Videl? – disse o bandido chefe, antes que Videl respondesse o seu radio toca.

_Vai, atende! Eu deixo você responder! – disse o bandido chefe.

_Senhorita Videl, sou o chefe de segurança, já estamos cogitando abater o avião, antes que sobrevoe uma área mais populosa! – disse o chefe de segurança.

_Não! Não façam nada ainda, estou conversando com eles! - respondeu Videl.

_Piloto! Vá para o centro da cidade, se não me obedecer você morre, tenho um ou dois subalternos que sabem pilotar! – disse o bandido chefe.

_Como pode ver senhorita Videl, somos diferentes de meros ladrõezinhos, e sabe, eu achei você mais linda pessoalmente, porque não vem com a gente? A sua força é útil, e seria muito agradável ter uma companhia tão bela... – disse o bandido chefe acariciando o rosto de Videl, mas o contato foi repugnante, e estranhamente ao ser acariciada lhe veio a imagem de Gohan em sua mente, ela perdeu o controle e chutou instantaneamente a cabeça do bandido chefe que se descuidou ao acariciá-la.

A aeromoça que estava atenta avançou e também com um chute nocauteou o bandido que ameaçava Videl com uma arma, ambas foram tão rápidas que os bandidos não tiveram tempo de reação, ambas estavam mais ou menos no centro do avião , e existiam bandidos armados tanto no rumo da cabine de comando quanto na cauda.

_Você não é aeromoça é? – perguntou Videl, com um olhar de suspeita.

_Não há tempo para isso, eu pego os bandidos da cauda, você pega os da cabine! – disse a aeromoça.

_Certo! – disse Videl, Gohan podia ver a movimentação estranha pelas janelas, mas vira Videl bem e apesar de preocupado decidiu ainda não interferir, apenas acompanhava o voo pelo lado de fora, talvez sua interferência poderiam assustar ainda mais os bandidos provocando a queda do avião ou a morte de inocentes.

Então a aeromoça sacou uma pequena pistola de seus trajes, o bandido fez menção de atirar, mas aeromoça já havia disparado em seu ombro o derrubando, porem seu dedo já estava no gatilho e ele caiu atirando, por muita sorte não pegaram tiros em ninguém, mas alguns disparos acertaram o painel do avião impossibilitando o seu controle, enquanto a aeromoça cuidava dos bandidos de traz, Videl dominava os da frente, com seus rápidos golpes os bandidos não tiveram chance, logo ela chegou na cabine do piloto e rendeu os bandidos de lá também, mas se deparou com o desespero do piloto.

_Essa não! O painel está danificado, o avião não responde aos comandos! Nós Vamos Cair! – disse o piloto.

_Droga! – disse Videl.

Era notório o desespero, mesmo tendo todos os bandidos dominados, a avião começou a descer , e não era possível arremetê-lo, os movimentos bruscos e descontrolados do avião caindo deixou todo mundo desesperado, os passageiros gritavam, os pilotos desesperados tentavam retomar o controle, mas era tudo em vão, então de fora do avião Gohan notou o declive da aeronave e o desespero da cabine de comando, sem hesitar Gohan liberou seu Ki, não se transformou em super saiyajin, mas usou muita força naquele momento, voou em direção ao nariz do avião, penetrou suas mãos na fuselagem e usando a própria força de voo nivelou o avião no ar, guiado por seus instintos, sem saber se conseguiria, guiou o avião até o aeroporto de Satan City.

_Como isso é possível? O Avião está se movendo sozinho! Eu não entendo... – dizia o piloto completamente confuso, e aliviado.

_É o grande Saiyaman, ele está levando o avião com sua própria força! – disse Videl, mudando sua expressão de pavor para alivio, ela confiara plenamente em Gohan.

_Não pode ser, que tipo de cara é esse grande Saiyaman? – perguntou a aeromoça.

Felizmente ou infelizmente o avião ficou sem combustível, e as turbinas pararam de funcionar, possibilitando um pouso mais seguro, então o grande Saiyaman começou a baixar suavemente, no aeroporto já haviam viaturas da policia, do corpo de bombeiros e ambulâncias, então o grande Saiyaman começou a aproximação no solo, o avião finalmente tocara o solo, não na mesma suavidade que um piloto, mas podendo se dizer de uma maneira segura, ainda sim em movimento, logo Gohan começou a fazer muita força para parar o avião.

A fuselagem começou a empenar pela maneira incorreta de pressão que sofrera, e Gohan já transpirava pelo esforço prolongado, com medo de destruir o avião tinha receio de se transformar em super saiyajin, mas a ideia de ver Videl machucada era muito assustadora, então em um momento critico, ele expulsou todo seu Ki ainda mantendo sua forma base, o avião começou a perder velocidade, mesmo que empenando mais sua fuselagem, até que conseguiu parar.

Logo o socorro entrou em ação e os passageiros começaram a descer, Gohan foi logo de encontro a Videl.

_Videl você está bem? - perguntou o grande Saiyaman.

_Sim, um pouco atordoada com tudo isso... – dizia Videl.

_Então você é o grande Saiyaman? – perguntou a aeromoça, interrompendo a conversa de Gohan e Videl.

_Sim, e você é? – perguntou Gohan.

_Agente Tereza, estávamos acompanhando essa quadrilha a um bom tempo, eles tinham informantes em muitos lugares por isso tinham tanta facilidade para agir, obrigado pela sua ajuda hoje, eu não conseguiria sem vocês, me infiltrei no voo para impedir o pior, mas eles eram mais agressivos do que pensei. – disse Tereza.

_Tudo bem... – disse Gohan, sem perceber ele segurava Videl pela cintura, e Videl também sem perceber se apoiava no peito de Gohan.

_Vocês dois são namorados? – perguntou Tereza.

_O queeeee? Nóssssss? Bemmmmm... Claro que não, só trabalhamos juntos... – dizia Gohan todo embaraçado.

_Porque a pergunta? Está interessada nele? - Videl imediatamente se colocou com ciúmes de Gohan, era uma agente bem sedutora e parecia ter algum interesse em Gohan.

_Bem, o serviço de inteligência está louco pra saber o que tem atrás desse traje sabe... – disse a agente com segundas intenções.

_Hora sua... – enquanto Videl tentava brigar e Gohan a segurava, uma multidão de repórteres os cercaram, tiravam fotos, faziam perguntas e não se contentavam, era sufocante, e toda aquela situação causou um mal estar terrível a Videl.

_Gohan... Me leva embora daqui, não estou me sentindo bem... – disse Videl sentindo um pouco de tonturas.

_Afastem por favor, nos deem espaço! – disse Gohan.

_Mais uma foto por favor grande Saiyaman! – insistiam os repórteres.

_Eu disse AFASTEM! – gritou Gohan, eu poderoso Ki afastou todos ao redor, inclusive Tereza, então Gohan pegou Videl no colo e saiu voando.

_Minhas pernas tremem, eu pude sentir seu poder! Isso não é um truque! Que tipo de mistérios esse Saiyman esconde? - dizia Tereza.

Após saírem do tumulto, Gohan gentilmente voava com Videl até a escola Estrela Laranja, mas Videl pediu que voassem até um parque pois já era tarde e quase termino da aula, então Gohan aterrissou no parque, em frente ao lago em uma parte deserta, se sentaram na grama e começaram a conversar frente a um lindo por do sol.

_Videl, você não parece bem, o que está acontecendo? Parece mais cansada do que o comum... – disse Gohan.

_Sim, eu estou treinando mais, quero ficar mais forte para conseguir cuidar melhor da cidade, quando Majimboo surgiu, não pude fazer nada, não consegui nem mesmo derrotar Spopovichi, e acabei te colocando em perigo... – dizia Videl.

_Não! Não se preocupe Videl, não foi sua culpa, e nem mesmo o supremo senhor Kaio conseguiu derrota-lo, estava fora do nosso alcance, se bem que, se eu tivesse treinado mais depois da luta contra Cell, talvez poderia ter ajudado mais... – disse Gohan.

_Mas você também fez o que pode, hoje por exemplo, se você não tivesse carregado o avião, tudo estaria perdido, como você sabia que conseguiria fazer aquilo? – perguntou Videl.

_Bem, eu nem pensei, apenas fui, não me perdoaria se você se machucasse... E também você foi de mais hoje, foi muito corajosa em lutar com aqueles bandidos! – disse Gohan, evitando contato visual.

_Com todas aquelas pessoas Gohan eu fico pensando, sua única preocupação foi comigo? – perguntou Videl.

_Sim... – respondeu Gohan, então Videl se aproximou, colocou sua mão em cima da mão de Gohan e disse:

_Gohan, pode tirar o capacete? – disse Videl.

_Assim? – respondeu Gohan um pouco envergonhado.

_Isso... Obrigado por hoje Gohan! – disse Videl.

Olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gohan Videl se aproximou de Gohan e lhe deu um beijo no cantinho da boca, ambos envergonhados, aquela situação que já deixava Gohan encabulado havia evoluído para algo que já suspeitamos, aquele beijo tão próximo da boca despertou algo que nosso herói ainda não conhecia: o amor, imediatamente, sem perceber, quando Videl afastou os seus lábios e Gohan a viu tomando uma pequena distancia, como um reflexo Gohan a beijou na boca, e ela o correspondeu, ambos se abraçando rolaram no chão em um primeiro e apimentado beijo de amor.

Tudo aquilo era muita novidade para Gohan, seu coração puro e livre de malicias desconhecia os prazeres de uma relação, mas com Videl aquilo estava começando a mudar, ambos se admiravam e tinham uma forte sintonia, e diante de um dia agitado depois de muito stress precisavam de um certo alivio que seus corações já desejavam a muito tempo, Gohan nunca havia desejado aquelas coisas, mas tudo desabrochou tão de repente que ele apenas se permitiu viver aquilo, Videl estava completamente apaixonada, a visão de bondade e proteção que Gohan transmitia era o golpe de misericórdia em seu coração, após findado o beijo tentaram se recuperar do desconcerto.

_Me desculpe Videl, eu... Eu... – tentava justificar Gohan.

_Tudo bem, eu também não... – dizia Videl, no entanto instintivamente os dois se beijaram de novo, dessa vez um beijo mais curto, mas provando o que os dois sentiam e queriam.

_Bem, eu tenho que ir, já está quase na hora de voltar para casa... – disse Videl.

_Sim, deixa eu te levar voando, você está cansada... – disse Gohan.

_Tudo bem... – disse Videl, então Gohan saiu voando, com Videl no colo, muito feliz e contente, fazendo acrobacias enquanto Videl gargalhava, chegando na casa de Videl, se despediram com um selinho, e depois que Videl entrou, seu pai Mr Satan ficou furioso.

_Videl! Eu acabo de ver o noticiário! E sabe o que eu vi? Você andando junto com aquele Saiyaman de novo! Eu não admito que você ande com sujeitos tão fraquinhos! – dizia Mr Satan.

_Mas papai ele salvou minha vida, e ainda carregou o avião sozinho! – disse Videl.

_Videl aquilo foi um truque! E hoje você correu muito perigo minha filha, entrar naquele avião daquela maneira? Poderia ter morrido! Eu te proíbo de se arriscar assim! – respondeu Mr Satan.

_Papai estava tudo sob controle, ele é forte, quer que eu chame ele aqui para lutar com o senhor? – perguntou Videl.

_Bem, você sabe que eu sou um homem muito ocupado, e o torneio de artes marciais está próximo, e eu preciso treinar, mas se ele vencer o senhor Boo eu luto com ele ahahahahahahaha! – disse Mr Satan tentando escapar as situação.

Mr Satan tremia nas bases, pois conhecia a força de Gohan, mas esperto como sempre deu jeito de continuar amigo de Majimboo, então sob a desculpa dele ser muito poderoso deixou Majimboo como seu aprendiz e qualquer um que quisesse o enfrentar teria que vencer Majimboo, ainda considerava os poderes de Gohan como truques, não queria perder a pose, e mesmo Gohan sendo o cara ideal para Videl, ele não queria perder sua filha tão querida, por isso bancava o pai super protetor.

_É verdade, vou convidar o Grande Saiyaman para o torneio, assim talvez vocês possam lutar... – dizia Videl de proposito para por medo no pai.

_Hahahahahah! Isso se ele conseguir chegar nas finais! - dizia Mr Satan ligeiramente preocupado.

_Talvez o pai dele também venha e seus amigos, será muito divertido! – disse Videl.

_O queeeeeeeeeee? Aquela gente cheia de truques? – perguntou Mr Satan, com o suor escorrendo por toda a face.

_Bem papai, agora vou tomar banho estou muito cansada... – disse Videl.

E assim termina mais um dia na Vida de Gohan, agora além de estudar, além de salvar o dia como grande Saiyaman, ele começa um relacionamento com Videl, o que poderá acontecer nos próximos capítulos? Como será esse novo torneiro de Artes Marciais? Goku e Vegeta participarão? Não percam o próximo capitulo: "Um asteroide? Nos Salve Grande Saiyaman!" Um asteroide se aproxima de Satan City, o chefe de segurança garante conseguir contê-lo, mas todos ficam muito apreensivos, será que vai dar tudo certo?

* * *

 **Peço que tenham paciência, ainda sou inexperiente com fanfics e não sou um bom escritor, mas pretendo melhorar dia após dia e conto com a opinião de vocês, garanto que tenho muitas ideias legais para essa historia, terá romance e também muita ação e aventura, me aguardem!**


	2. Um asteroide? Nos salve Grande Saiyaman!

**Um asteroide? Nos salve Grande Saiyaman!**

Em algum lugar do universo, uma raça desconhecida de alienígenas percorriam o espaço a bordo de uma grande nave, eram muitos seres na tripulação, estavam buscando algo no espaço, seu comandante parecia muito aflito, olhava os painéis, de hora em hora pedia relatórios aos seus subordinados, ate que de repente surgiu uma noticia:

_Senhor! Senhor! O objeto F4 está dentro de um pequeno corpo em movimento, e agora está caindo no campo gravitacional do objeto thx87b669t! – disse um operador da nave.

_Droga, ela está dentro de um grande asteroide de mitriliun, será difícil extrair, força total nos motores, o objeto thx87b669t é um buraco negro, temos que interceptar o objeto antes que seja tarde de mais! – dizia o comandante extremamente aflito.

_Mas senhor, é muito arriscada essa rota! – disse o operador.

_A salvação de nossa raça depende deste objeto soldado, não há tempo para contestações! – disse o comandante.

_Certo senhor! – disse o operário, mesmo aflito respeitou a vontade de seu comandante, nota-se que era um comandante muito respeitado.

_Não pode ser! O objeto... Ele desapareceu de nossos radares! – disse o soldado.

_Isso é impossível! Sigam em direção em que o objeto apareceu por ultimo em nossos radares! – disse o comandante.

_Senhor, há uma distorção no espaço, tudo indica que seja uma fenda espacial, estamos com pouca energia e não podemos atravessa-la sem os escudos. – disse outro soldado.

_Muito bem, concentrem todos os geradores na recuperação de energia da nave, para assim que possível atravessarmos essa fenda, não podemos perdê-la! – disse o comandante.

Então todos os operadores entraram em estado de pressa, o ritmo de trabalho na nave aumentara, era uma comoção geral, o tal objeto era algo realmente muito importante, pois mesmo sendo muito arriscada e incerta a rota, estavam fazendo todo o possível para alcança-lo, era uma nave gigantesca, e precisava de muitos operadores, e o que tudo indicava era uma raça bem avançada no quesito tecnologia.

Paralelo a isso, abre-se uma fenda espacial próxima a terra, e dela sai o mesmo asteroide que a raça alienígena desconhecida estava perseguindo, o asteroide começara a seguir em direção a Terra, fazendo todos os alarmes de monitoramento do espaço dispararem, em decorrência disso começara um alarde total no centro espacial de Satan City.

_Doutor Shimit! Doutor Shimit! – dizia um cientista que trabalhava no laboratório de pesquisa de Satan City.

_O que ouve rapaz? Porque essa loucura toda? O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Doutor.

_Um objeto! Um grande objeto está vindo em direção a Terra! Veja! – disse o cientista.

_Minha nossa! Como está tão próximo? A anos os satélites não pegam nada! – disse o Doutor.

_Ao que tudo indica, foi uma distorção espacial! – disse o cientista.

_Só pode ser uma fenda! E é quase do tamanho de Satan City se os radares estiverem certos! Rápido avisem o departamento de segurança! Temos que elabora um plano de evacuação, ou melhor, de defesa! – disse o Doutor.

Os cientistas estavam desesperados, o centro de pesquisas parecia um pandemônio, papeis sendo jogados pelos ares, cientistas correndo de computador a computador, dezenas de telefonemas, era algo muito grave, e todos estavam tomando todas as providencias para tentarem alguma defesa, pois a evacuação seria inútil, provavelmente aquele asteroide tornaria a superfície da Terra um lugar inóspito.

Enquanto isso o grande Saiyaman tentava impedir outro roubo a banco junto de Videl, dessa vez era uma quadrilha maior e mais armada, Satan City era um centro comercial e crescia muito, e consequentemente muito dinheiro circulava por lá, isso atraia muito a atenção de bandidos, e o crime estava aumentando muito recentemente, era como se a paz do período pós Majimboo tivesse se acabando, os bandidos atacaram o banco, fizeram reféns, a policia foi acionada e foi recebida com uma chuva de balas mesmo tendo mais viaturas, Videl foi dar apoio, mas ainda era perigoso de mais para que ela se aproximasse, então vindo dos céus e caindo como um cometa, o Grande Saiyaman surge no meio da cena com mais uma pose ridi, quer dizer imponente.

_O cometa que luta pela justiça! O meteoro que combate o mau! O aurora da paz e da justiça! Não permitirei que o mau prevaleça sobre o bem, pois eu sou... (poses ridículas) O Grande Saiyaman! – dizia o Grande Saiyaman.

_Então os boatos eram verdadeiros, esse é o tal grande Saiyaman! – disse um bandido.

_Ele veio ajudar Videl, a menina que te falei que é filha do Mr Satan! – disse outro bandido.

_E quem é esse tal de Mr Satan? – perguntou um homem que parecia ser o líder da quadrilha.

_ É um homem bem influente nessa cidade, é campeão do torneio de artes marciais, deve ser bem rico – disse um bandido.

_Interessante, deve ser muito rico, talvez seja interessante tomar essa garota como refém! – disse o chefe da quadrilha.

_Mas e o grande Saiyaman senhor? Não podemos subestimá-lo! Os boatos que correm é que ele é um homem aprova de balas! – disse um bandido.

_Boatos são apenas boatos, mesmo que tenha chegado aqui voando, já vi muitos truques do tipo, ele só deve ter pose, deve ter assustado meia dúzia de ladroes de galinha, nós somos profissionais, eu me encarrego dele, cuidem da garota, mas não a machuquem, precisamos dela inteira... – disse o bandido chefe.

_Desista! Você não será capaz de me derrotar! – disse o Grande Saiyaman.

_Vamos ver se os boatos são mesmo verdade! – disse o bandido chefe, logo ele começou a atirar com uma metralhadora, dando diversas rajadas de tiros, mas o Grande Saiyaman facilmente conseguia deter as balas com as mãos, deixando o bandido espantado, enquanto isso com a chegada do Grande Saiyaman, Videl se aproximou dos bandidos e eles pretendiam a tomar como refém, eles só não sabiam que o nível de luta de nossa grande heroína era acima da média.

_Parada mocinha! Você será nossa refém! – disse um bandido.

_Ela é uma gracinha não acha? – disse outro bandido.

_Calem a boca idiotas! – disse Videl.

Como sempre curta e grossa, Videl partiu pra cima dos bandidos, seus constantes treinos a deixava cada vez mais forte e rápida, não tiveram tempo de reação, depois de muitos socos e chutes, os três bandidos que a cercava ficaram nocauteados, com muitos hematomas e fraturas, enquanto tirava a poeira das mãos em um ato de deboche, Videl agradecia o Grande Saiyaman.

_Obrigada Grande Saiyaman, graças a sua distração pude entrar em ação. – disse Videl.

_Ah não há de que senhorita Videl . – agradecia o Grande Saiyaman, olhando para Videl enquanto detia as balas do bandido, o que acabou se tornando outro ato de deboche, mas o bandido aproveitou a distração para golpear com um soco, era um homem bem corpulento, parecia ter muita força física, mas mesmo sem ver o golpe, o Grande Saiyaman conseguiu segurar o soco.

_Uma abertura! – disse o bandido.

_Atacando alguém distraído? Mas eu não sou um alguém qualquer! – disse o Grande Saiyaman

_Droga! Eu ataquei com toda minha força, como pode ser tão forte? – perguntou o bandido.

_A justiça sempre vence o mau! – disse o o Grande Saiyaman, então o bandido começou a dar vários socos e chutes, mas o Grande Saiyaman se esquivava com facilidade, então para por fim a luta, o Grande Saiyaman deu um soco no estomago do bandido que foi arremessado para traz, porém não caiu de imediato, se curvando e sentindo muita dor, Gohan tinha que diminuir muito sua força para não matar os bandidos, mas aquele era um pouco mais resistente que os outros e não foi nocauteado de primeira, por coincidência ele foi jogado próximo a Videl.

_Ahhhh! Foi um soco muito forte! Se eu não tivesse de colete a prova de balas estaria desmaiado! – disse o bandido chefe.

_Desista, você nunca vai nos vencer! – disse Videl, mas o bandido era muito ardiloso, e rapidamente pegou Videl pelos cabelos, pois ela estava ligeiramente distraída e confiante demais, então o bandido lhe deu uma gravata com um braço e a tomou como refém.

_Parece que o jogo virou não acha grande Saiyman? Tendo essa belezinha como refém ninguém vai me encostar um só dedo! – dizia o bandido, imediatamente todos os policiais e as pessoas que estavam assistindo ao "espetáculo" ficaram comovidos e preocupados com Videl, mas o Grande Saiyaman começou a sorrir, o que deixava o bandido mais furioso.

_Do que está rindo idiota? Posso quebrar o pescoço dela facilmente com minha força! – disse o bandido chefe.

_Acha mesmo que a senhorita Videl é tão fraca? – perguntou grande Saiyaman.

_O que disse? – perguntou o bandido, logo em seguida levou múltiplas cotoveladas de Videl afrouxando a gravata, Videl então se afastou e de frente pro bandido deu múltiplos socos e finalizou com um chute, agora sim ele caíra nocauteado, todos que assistiam batiam palmas pelo ótimo trabalho em equipe dos dois, finalizada a ação a calça de Videl rasgara em um ponto da cocha.

_Droga minha calça rasgou de novo, é a segunda só essa semana, acho que vou precisar de um uniforme igual o seu Grande Saiyaman. – disse Videl.

_Serio? Não é de mais esse uniforme? Vou falar com Bulma ela vai fazer um bem legal pra você! – disse o Grande Saiyaman.

_Hoje você foi mais rápido que o comum Gohan... – disse Videl bem próximo ao ouvido de Gohan, ele ficou vermelho.

_Ahhhh! Você acha? Hahahah! Mas você também melhorou muito! – disse Gohan.

_Bem agora temos que ir para o colégio... – disse Videl.

Enquanto Gohan e Videl voltavam para o colégio, bem afastado dali, na casa de mestre Kame treinavam Kuririn, Yancha, já faziam algum tempo que se preparavam para o torneio de artes marciais, a noticia do novo torneio motivou Yancha a voltar a treinar e ele pediu ajuda a Kuririn para recuperar seu condicionamento, numero 18 havia feito um recente upgrade em suas peças com Bulma também aumentando seus poderes, depois de alguns meses treinando ambos aumentaram muito seu poder de luta, e agora Yancha lutava com Kuririn em um treinamento mais pesado para testarem seu novo poder.

_É impressionante como Kuririn e Yancha estão treinando pesado! Já fazem alguns meses que estão treinando juntos! – disse Oolong.

_Sim, Yancha já recuperou seu preparo de lutador, a Androide numero 18 foi uma adversaria e tanto! – disse Pual.

_Sim, e depois que Bulma fez melhoras na numero 18 ela ficou ainda mais forte! – disse Mestre Kame enquanto lia sua revista de biquínis e ouvia rádio no canal de noticias.

_Todos querem muito vencer esse novo torneio de artes marciais, será que Goku e Vegeta irão participar? – perguntou Oolong.

_É difícil saber, ambos estão em um nível muito distante, mas mesmo que eles não participem, será interessante ver Kuririn e Yancha lutarem depois de tanto tempo. – disse Mestre Kame.

_Você não vai me vencer Kuririn! Tome essa: Sokidan! – Atacou Yancha disparando rapidamente um Sokidan em direção a Kuririn, mas Kuririn revidou rapidamente com um Kienzan partindo o Sokidan no meio.

_Ainda não acabou! – disse Yancha, o Sokidan se partiu ao meio mas não se desfez se tornando duas esferas de energia independentes e teleguiadas como de costume, elas passaram por Kuririn mas voltaram em sua direção sob controle de Yancha.

_O que? Mas não pense que meu Kienzan foi derrotado! – disse Kuririn que usou uma tática semelhante: dividiu seu Kienzan em dois discos menores, ambos passaram por Yancha e retornaram em sua direção.

_Vamos ver quem é mais rápido! – disse Yancha, no ultimo segundo quando os Kienzans acertariam Yancha e os Soukidans acertariam Kuririn, ambos se esquivaram e os poderes se colidiram causando explosões.

_Vão com calma rapazes! – dizia mestre Kame enquanto tentava não perder sua revista.

_Muito bom Yancha, mas ainda não me dei por vencido! – disse Kuririn.

_Digo o mesmo Kuririn! – disse Yancha.

_Ka... Me... Há... Me... HAAAAAAAAAÁ! – gritaram Yancha e Kuririn, ambos colidindo com um grande Kamehameha, em um teste de resistência, que resultou em empate causando outra explosão.

_Minha nossa! Não consigo mais lutar! – disse Kuririn, completamente exausto.

_Nem eu! – disse Yancha também exausto, então ambos fizeram um lanche enquanto descansavam e conversavam.

_Se ficarem nessa moleza não vão chegar nem mesmo nas finais, lembrem-se que Gohan vai participar, e talvez até mesmo Goku e Vegeta... – disse numero 18.

_Tem razão vamos continuar treinando! – disse Kuririn.

_Obrigado numero 18, a sua força foi de grande ajuda ao longo do nosso treino! – disse Yancha.

_Não tem de que, além do mais, foi bom para testar minhas novas peças. – disse a numero 18.

_Quando começou a treinar conosco, não achei que recuperaria o mesmo pique Yancha! – disse Kuririn rindo.

_Ah não diga isso Kuririn, eu senti falta das lutas, e com esse novo torneio, vi a oportunidade de diversão como nos velhos tempos! – disse Yancha.

_É verdade! Será que Goku e Vegeta vão participar? – perguntou Kuririn.

_Eu não sei, mas confesso que agora que ganhei mais segurança treinando por esses meses, sinto uma vontade de lutar contra eles, só para testar os meus limites! - disse Yancha.

_Não diga bobagens Yancha, aqueles dois monstros estão em um nível completamente diferente, talvez a 18 consiga acompanha-los, mas ainda estamos longe hahahahah! – disse Kuririn.

_Tem razão Kuririn hahahahahah! – disse Yancha.

_Atenção! Todos os moradores de Satan City, cidades vizinhas, e arquipélagos próximos, não fiquem em pânico! Os boatos de que um grande asteroide está em rota de colisão com a Terra são verdadeiros, mas nosso departamento de segurança, junto com o departamento de pesquisa aero espacial já está planejando um plano para conter o asteroide, não será necessária evacuação, esse anuncio é apenas para tranquiliza-los e evitar o pânico!

A noticia foi transmitida em âmbito global, e todos que estavam próximos a um meio de comunicação ficaram sabendo, no inicio a noticia causou um pouco de pânico, mas logo com os próximos esclarecimentos a população ficara mais calma embora apreensiva, Kuririn e Mestre Kame por exemplo a principio se assustaram, mas logo deram pouca importância, pois mestre Kame já havia destruído a lua uma vez então todos estavam confiantes em seus poderes.

Enquanto isso Chichi assistia TV e via o mesmo comunicado:

_Doutor em Ciências Aero espaciais Shimit, por favor nos explique, como funcionará o plano de defesa? - perguntou o repórter.

_Ai meu Deus! Tomara que consigam deter este asteroide! – dizia Chichi.

_Estamos construindo uma poderosa bomba com poder suficiente para destruir a Terra, será lançada em um foguete ultrassónico, a bomba com toda certeza destruirá o asteroide e nos presenteará com um lindo espetáculo de luz, mas não se preocupem, por conta da distancia atual a explosão não causará efeitos negativos na Terra, agora são oito da manha certo? Creio que as duas da tarde será lançada e as Três atingira o asteroide, não há motivos para se preocuparem, pela distancia que o asteroide está, esse procedimento é absolutamente seguro. – disse o Doutor.

_Isso é muito estranho! Um objeto tão grande deveria ter sido detectado antes! – dizia Bulma em sua casa também assistindo a TV.

Enquanto isso, Goku treinava exaustivamente no planeta do senhor Kaio do Norte, sem ter a mínima ideia do que acontecia na Terra, ele pretendia superar os poderes de um super saiyajin 3, mas a algum tempo não conseguia progresso, era um nível muito alto que exigia muita resistência física, parecia que Goku realmente havia chegado em seu limite, mas ainda sim buscava superar suas forças.

_Droga! É impossível manter a forma de super saiyajin nível 3 mais que uma hora! – dizia Goku extremamente cansado.

_Ora Goku! Mas o que você queria? Essa transformação é muito poderosa! Até onde você quer chegar? - perguntou o Kaio do Norte.

_Vegeta está treinando duro, logo vai me alcançar, não posso me descuidar! E logo terá o torneio de artes marciais desse mundo, quero enfrentar Paikuhan novamente! – disse Goku.

_Ora Goku, mas você está vivo, será que deixariam você participar deste torneio? Afinal de contas é aqui no outro mundo! – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_É verdade! Eu tinha me esquecido disso! Por favor senhor Kaio, convença o Grande Kaio a me deixar participar! Por favor! – pedia Goku.

_Vou ver o que posso fazer mas não garanto nada garantido em! Hahahahaha! Entendeu Garantido! Hahahahahahah! – dizia o Kaio do Norte, rindo da própria piada como de costume.

_Hahahahahahaha! Essa foi muito boa Senhor Kaio! – dizia Goku tentando fazer uma media com o senhor Kaio.

O clima era bem descontraído, e por conta do poderoso Ki que Goku liberava o Kaio do Norte não conseguia se atentar ao que acontecia no resto de sua jurisdição no universo, enquanto isso, na Terra, Gohan e Videl já haviam retornado a sala de aula depois de derrotarem os bandidos do banco, após algumas horas a aula fora interrompida e todos os alunos foram mandados para o auditório para assistir o lançamento do foguete cuja missão era conter o asteroide.

_Ai Gohan não sei não estou com um mal pressentimento com esse asteroide, está tudo calmo de mais, pra que mandar uma bomba tão poderosa pra destruí-lo? - perguntou Videl.

_Geralmente é muito cara a construção desses foguetes, eles querem ter certeza que vão resolver com um foguete só, não se preocupe, pelo que me disseram essa bomba tem poder para destruir uns dez asteroides daquele. – disse Gohan.

_Espero que esteja certo! – disse Videl.

_Não se preocupe Videl, qualquer coisa o Grande Saiyaman vai nos salvar! – disse Iresa, amiga de Videl.

_Isso se ele conseguir não é mesmo Gohan? – perguntou Sharpner, amigo de de Videl.

_Não digam isso, é logico que o foguete vai dar conta! – disse Gohan meio atrapalhado.

_Atenção telespectadores, esse é um momento histórico! Nunca na historia um foguete tão rápido foi lançado, e é a primeira vez que se faz uma operação de contenção a um asteroide! E ninguém nada ninguém menos que Mr Satan irá apertar o botão para o lançamento do foguete, Mr Satan , o que o senhor acha desse acontecimento? – perguntou o repórter.

_Olha rapaz, eu como grande lutador de artes marciais, treinei durante anos não só para desenvolver minhas brilhantes técnicas, mas também para desenvolver um grande poder mental, com muita coragem, confiança e calma, em momentos de pressão como esse sei usar a racionalidade, eu acompanhei pessoalmente a construção da bomba e do foguete, e são absolutamente incríveis, então eu Mr Satan posso garantir que esse asteroide será pulverizado! – dizia Mr Satan, após esse anuncio praticamente toda população ficou vibrante, recuperando a sua confiança e perdendo seu receio.

_Ai que vergonha! Não acredito que meu pai disse essas coisas! – disse Videl.

_Que bom que Mr Satan veio nos tranquilizar eu estava com medo desse asteroide! – dizia Iresa.

Algum tempo depois Mr Satan depois de fazer muitas poses apertou o botão de lançamento com muito entusiasmo, o foguete fora lançado do centro de pesquisas espaciais, e rapidamente sumiu de vista, todos estavam apreensivos com o desfecho dessa historia, e algum tempo depois de lançado o foguete chegou no ponto critico de colisão.

_E é agora, o tão esperado momento de colisão! Minha nossa! Que espetáculo de luz! Foi uma gigantesca explosão, estamos em um link direto com o Doutor Shimit,ele está no laboratório nacional, checando os computadores, doutor Shimit a operação foi um sucesso? – perguntou o repórter.

Após algum tempo, quando a explosão terminara, os cientistas juntos de Dr Shimit começaram a se desesperar com o que viam nos radares, logo o pânico tomou conta do centro de pesquisas, eles até esqueceram que estavam sendo filmados, e todo o desespero foi transmitido em rede global.

_Ó não! O asteroide não foi destruído, a explosão somente diminuiu um pouco sua velocidade, mas ele continua a caminho da Terra! Essa foi a bomba mais poderosa já feita, vamos morrer! Como? Estamos ao vivo...? – disse o Shimit sem saber que estava ao vivo.

_Tivemos um pequeno problema técnico, mas não se preocupem, logo traremos mais informações! – disse o telespectador.

O pânico foi geral, tanto na escola de Gohan, quanto em toda Satan City, as pessoas que estavam confiantes no foguete se desesperaram e caos foi instaurado, pessoas tentando fugir, vias congestionadas, acidentes, desespero, já era possível ver um ponto brilhante no céu, e depois de algum tempo as autoridades fizeram um comunicado:

_Senhores telespectadores, é um momento grave, não quero causar pânico maior, mas desistam da ideia de fugir, mesmo que o asteroide atinja Satan City e suas redondezas, pelo seu tamanho é bem provável que o impacto modifique a superfície da terra, e talvez até mesmo nossa orbita, será o nosso fim, tentaremos lançar mais um foguete, mas sem muitas esperanças, o material que é composto esse asteroide é mais resistente do que pensávamos , sugiro que passem essas ultimas com quem gostam, e aproveite esse tempo final que nos resta.

Após o anuncio a escola de Gohan estava completamente em pânico, muitas pessoas tentavam fugir, mesmo que fosse inútil, outras choravam desesperadamente, Gohan ficou assustado mas já sabia que seria sua tarefa destruir o meteoro, e mesmo que não conseguisse ainda contaria com o poder de seu pai e de Vegeta, isso o deixava mais calmo, enquanto pensava no que fizer, Videl veio desesperada já em prantos.

_Gohan, eu não quero morrer! – dizia Videl enquanto chorava, o desespero tomava conta de toda Satan City, Gohan levou Videl para o terraço da escola e se transmutou em grande Saiyaman, estava tremulo, sabia que fora lançada uma bomba muito poderosa, e já não tinha tanta confiança assim no seu Kamehameha, enquanto isso Bulma desesperada foi pedir ajuda a Vegeta.

_Onde está Vegeta papai? – perguntou Bulma.

_Está treinando na sala de gravidade, está lá já fazem oito horas, com a gravidade aumentada 500 vezes e 50% de oxigênio reduzido, não sei como suporta! – disse o pai de Bulma.

Vegeta continuava com seu objetivo de superar Goku, treinava incansavelmente em uma super sala de gravidade aumentada que Bulma havia construído, sem saber do asteroide, estava a horas treinando até a exaustão como fazia diariamente.

_Droga! Maldito Kakaroto! Como conseguiu ir tão longe? Mas estou quase! Mais uma semana e eu consigo... – dizia Vegeta, depois de dar uns golpes, treinava na forma de super saiyajin 2, estava no limite de seu corpo e completamente esgotado.

_VEGETAAAAAAAAA! - gritou Bulma através do monitor da sala de gravidade.

_Bulma? O que foi mulher? – perguntou Vegeta assustado e irritado como sempre.

_Um asteroide, enorme, vai destruir a Terra, você precisa detê-lo! – disse Bulma.

_Isso não é problema meu! Peça pra aquele inútil do Gohan, ou então aquele Namekuseidin idiota! – disse Vegeta.

_Seu imprestável, se não fizer nada vamos morrer! A colisão próxima seu idiota! – disse Bulma.

_Maldição! E só agora você me avisa? Não posso fazer nada agora, gastei todas as minhas energias no treino, me traga algo para comer, se Gohan não conseguir nada eu me encarrego disso... – dizia Vegeta, mas nitidamente se sabia que ele não recuperaria sua força a tempo, tanto é que era raro ele delegar algo relacionado a força pra alguém.

Então Bulma desesperada começou a ligar para todo mundo que poderia ajudar, procurou por Goku na casa de Chichi mas não o encontrou, então foi atrás de Kuririn, talvez mestre Kame ou quem sabe Piccolo poderia ajudar.

_Alô Kuririn? – disse Bulma.

_Oi, é a Bulma? – perguntou Kuririn.

_Sim, Kuririn, não há tempo, vá até Piccolo, peça a ele pra procurar Gohan para que eles juntos acabem com esse asteroide, Vegeta está sem energia, pois passou a manhã toda treinando, e não sabemos onde está Goku... – disse Bulma.

_Minha nossa! Estava contando com os poderes de Vegeta, estou indo agora mesmo atrás de Piccolo! – disse Kuririn.

_Videl, me espere aqui, vou até o prédio do lado liberar todo meu poder, e vou dar uma Kamehameha com todas as minhas forças nesse asteroide, eu prometo que não vamos morrer! – disse Gohan, tentava transmitir confiança, mas no fundo ainda sim duvidava de seu poder.

_Certo Gohan... – disse Videl em estado de choque.

_Ahhhhhhhh!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritava Gohan enquanto liberava seu Ki, o capacete de grande Saiyaman não suportou a energia e quebrou, com muito custo Gohan se transformou em super saiyajin 2 e tentava expulsar o máximo de poder, mas pela falta de treino isso levaria um tempo, enquanto isso Kuririn voava a toda velocidade ao templo de Kami-sama.

Kuririn já estava treinando a algum tempo com Yancha e numero 18, então conseguia voar em uma boa velocidade, rapidamente subira a torre de Karin, tanto que ao ver Kuririn subindo o mestre Karin o chamou.

_Kuririn! – disse o mestre Karin.

_Desculpe mestre Karin, não há tempo, a terra corre perigo! – disse Kuririn.

_Eu sei, pegue essas sementes dos Deuses, talvez vocês precisem! – disse mestre Karin que jogou o saquinho com as sementes a Kuririn.

_Obrigado mestre Karin, vou indo! – disse Kuririn.

_Dendê, digo Kami-sama! Onde está Piccolo? – perguntou Kuririn

_Está meditando, eu estou a par da situação, sinto muito não fazer nada... – disse Dende frustrado.

_Não se preocupe Dende, Gohan será capaz de destruir esse asteroide, Piccolo será apenas por precaução, mas por segurança tente chamar Goku... – dizia Kuririn meio sem graça.

_Ja tentei, mas parece que ele e o senhor Kaio estão dormindo, não sé possível acordar alguém com telepatia, eu sinto muito... – disse Dende.

_Tudo bem, mas continue tentando... – disse Kuririn.

_Kuririn? Imagino que veio por causa do asteroide, não percamos tempo, vamos! – disse Piccolo.

_Sim, até breve Dendê! – despediu Kuririn, ambos saíram voando a toda velocidade, Piccolo também estava em forma, parece que havia treinado recentemente também então conseguiam voar em altíssima velocidade, como Gohan estava liberando todo seu poder, foi fácil encontra-lo, rapidamente o avistaram no terraço da escola.

_Gohan! – disse Piccolo.

_Senhor Piccolo! – disse Gohan bem ofegante e suado.

_Vai tentar o Kamehameha? – perguntou Piccolo.

_Sim senhor Piccolo, já liberei todo meu poder, quero acabar com isso de uma vez só! – disse Gohan.

_Não se desespere Gohan, apenas ataque com todas as suas forças, e dará tudo certo! – disse Piccolo, para não atrapalhar Gohan ele se afastou e Kuririn começou a falar com ele discretamente.

_O que acha Piccolo? – perguntou Kuririn.

_Isso não é bom sinal, Gohan mal consegue manter a forma de super saiyajin 2, está mais fraco que na luta contra Cell, ainda possui um grande poder, mas se esqueceu como trolá-lo , não tenho certeza se vai destruir o asteroide, em todo caso se ele não conseguir farei o meu melhor! – disse Piccolo.

Gohan então começou o Kamehameha, antiga técnica criada por mestre Kame, onde toda a energia Ki era acumulada na palma das mãos do usuário e depois arremessada em alta velocidade no alvo, Gohan lentamente acumulou o máximo energia que pode, criando uma esfera de luz em suas mãos, pequenos raios circundavam seu Ki, era a prova de que estava transformado em super saiyajin 2, então lentamente Gohan apontou a espera de poder para os seus e começou a falar as palavras características do golpe.

_Ka... Me... Há... Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – atacou Gohan, mesmo estando fora de forma, foi um surpreendente Kamehameha, e luz azul oriunda da técnica preencheu toda a redondeza, e seu uivo melancólico também, o Kamehameha de Gohan rasgava os céus, e avançava, enquanto Videl olhava espantada com o espetáculo de luz, era um kamehameha inferior ao da luta de Cell mas ainda sim muito poderoso.

_Nossa...! Gohan...! – dizia Videl de joelhos no terraço.

_É um Ki impressionante! – disse Kuririn.

_Continue assim Gohan! – disse Piccolo.

_Vejam só, está saindo um tipo de foguete perto da escola estrela laranja! – disse um civil.

_Vejam! É o grande Saiyaman! Está disparando uma espécie de luz azul em direção aos céus! – disse outro civil.

_Força grande Saiyaman! – começou a gritar uma pequena multidão em volta, algumas testemunhas viram o grande Saiyaman no prédio, as que moravam nos apartamentos próximos, e pela internet logo o boato se espalhou e muitos ficaram sabendo.

O momento critico chegara, depois de alguns minutos o Kamehameha de Gohan acertou o asteroide, Gohan visivelmente cansado esperava que seu ataque resolvesse o problema, porém mesmo com todo aquele poder não o destruiu, e o pior de tudo: continuou a sua trajetória, atravessando o próprio Kamehameha de Gohan, o impacto da colisão fez o terraço do prédio que Gohan estava trincar, causando uma enorme pressão no seu corpo, principalmente nos seus braços.

_Ahhhhhhhh! É muito pesado! - gritava Gohan enquanto equilibrava a força para manter o Kamehameha e não destruir o prédio.

_Droga! – disse Piccolo.

_O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Videl.

_O ataque de Gohan... Não destruiu o asteroide, ele é mais resistente do que pensávamos, e Gohan está com dificuldades para aumentar seu poder! – disse Piccolo.

_Essa não! – dizia Videl.

_Droga! O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Kuririn em completo desespero.

_Vou preparar a minha técnica, Kuririn, tente acalmar Gohan! – disse Piccolo.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Impossivel! Não consigo mais! – dizia Gohan ao interromper seu Kamehameha, suas mãos tremiam, ele havia perdido a transformação, estava cansado, muito inseguro e completamente frustrado.

_Gohan descanse, Piccolo vai tentar alguma coisa... – disse Kuririn.

_Gohan! Está tudo bem? – perguntou Videl.

_Esta tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansado! – disse Gohan tentando disfarçar, mas nem conseguia falar direito, se sentia humilhado em não conseguir salvar a Terra, principalmente porque estava diante de seu mestre e de sua amada.

_Deixa eu ver essas mãos... Minha nossa! Estão quentes, é como se tivessem sido queimadas! – disse Videl.

_É que usei mais Ki do que meu corpo pode aguentar, mas vou ficar bem... – dizia Gohan.

_Você está tremendo Gohan... – dizia Videl, Gohan havia chegado no seu limite, como a muito tempo não lutava a serio, soltar uma Kamehameha como aquele causou um certo dano em seu corpo, enquanto isso Piccolo já havia carregado uma grande quantidade de Ki e atacaria o asteroide, na esperança de detê-lo.

_Eu continuei treinando por um tempo, e aperfeiçoei minha técnica, preparem-se lá vai! Makakampô-sappô! - atacou Piccolo.

_É uma versão aprimorada! Está maior, mais poderoso e mais veloz! – disse Kuririn.

_Minha nossa! O senhor Piccolo deve ter treinado muito, é impressionante! – disse Gohan, na metade do tempo que o Kamehameha levou para chegar até o asteroide o novo ataque de Piccolo chegou, mas também foi inútil, não foi capaz de parar o asteroide, e o mesmo continuou sua trajetória atravessando a rajada de energia.

_Droga! Achei que o Kamehameha de Gohan havia pelo menos o enfraquecido, mas é mais resistente do que pensei! Nem mesmo minha técnica foi suficiente! – disse Piccolo.

_Droga! Gokuuuuuuuuuuuu? Cadê voceeeeeeeeeê? – gritava Kuririn, enquanto isso Goku estava sob sono profundo no planeta do Kaio do norte, ambos estavam dormindo e a telepatia de Dende não era capaz de alcança-los nesse estado.

_Droga! Se eu tivesse treinado mais! – dizia Gohan enquanto chorava, então Videl, segurou firme em suas mãos, depois enxugou suas lagrimas e lhe disse:

_Não Gohan, está tudo bem, você fez o seu melhor, não importa mais... Sabe Gohan, estou muito feliz de ter te conhecido, desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci vi algo diferente em você, e aos poucos isso foi crescendo, eu sei que agora não importa mais, porém, eu te amo... – disse Videl, e logo após deu um doce beijo em Gohan, aquele beijo que durou alguns minutos faz passar um filme na cabeça de nosso herói, desde a luta contra Cell, até os bons momentos que viveu junto de Videl, aquela mistura de amor, raiva e frustação foi tomando conta de Gohan, findado o beijo de Videl Gohan já podia sentir seu amor misturado com sua fúria, como em um lampejo, Gohan se moveu de um prédio a outro, entregou Videl a Piccolo, sem dizer uma palavra Piccolo entendeu que era pra protegê-la do que Viria, Kuririn estava completamente mudo, pois a maneira que o Ki de Gohan crescia era assustadora.

Videl estava chorando de medo e aflição, mas confiava em Gohan e de alguma maneira sabia que ele cumpriria sua promessa, então Gohan voou um pouco acima do prédio, já haviam raios circundado seu corpo, era reflexo da enorme quantidade de Ki que estava sendo liberada, pouco a pouco, todos os guerreiros Z, Chaos, Tenshinhan, Yancha, todos os amigos sentiram aquele Ki, os céus de Satan City se tornaram escuros, mas logo foram preenchidos pelo brilho dourado, um antigo guerreiro acordara, e seu nome era: Gohan.

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou Gohan se transformando indubitavelmente em super saiyajin dois, dessa vez com muito mais poder que antes, superando os seus limites como na luta contra Cell, Goham agora não lutava mais só pela sua sobrevivência ou pelos seus amigos, mas também pelo seu amor, seu imenso Ki dourado, circundado por muitos raios, Gohan começou a cumular forças para atacar novamente.

_Ka... Me... Há... Me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – atacou Gohan com um Kamehameha ainda mais poderoso, seu poder atravessou as nuvens negras e pegou emprestado alguns raios, e continuou subindo, e subindo rasgando os ceus, até chegar no asteroide, o impacto foi muito forte, no mesmo momento que o Kamehameha atingiu o asteroide, alguns ossos dos braços de Gohan se quebraram por conta da enorme pressão, e mesmo com sangue escorrendo, aumentou a intensidade, desfragmentando o asteroide em milhares de pedaços, fora uma grande explosão, o asteroide desfragmentou próximo a superfície da terra e alguns pedaços caíram como meteoros.

_Esse miserável finalmente entendeu! – disse Vegeta, sentindo o Ki de Gohan lá da corporação capsula.

_Vejam aquele brilho! Parece que o asteroide foi destruído! – dizia Kuririn, enquanto todos festejavam, Gohan começou a cair, já sem a transformação de super Saiyajin, mas Piccolo o pegou em seus braços.

_Gohan! Temos que leva-lo a um medico! - dizia Videl desesperada.

_Ele vai ficar bem... – disse Piccolo.

Alguns fragmentos se desintegraram na atmosfera da Terra, mas uma pequena esfera cor encandeceste caiu em Satan City, dentro do lago principal da cidade, o que será que era? Será que Gohan vai se recuperar? E Goku será que vai despertar? Como será esse novo torneio de marciais agora que Kuririn e Yancha estavam treinando duro? Não percam no próximo capitulo ;)


	3. Uma nova Esfera do Dragão?

**Uma nova Dragon Ball? Kami-sama desmaia!**

Após superar os seus limites Gohan finalmente consegue destruir o asteroide que ameaçava a Terra, entretanto o seu corpo sofre os danos de liberar mais poder do que consegue suportar e cai nos braços de Picolo, felizmente, Kuririn havia pegado algumas sementes dos deuses com mestre Karin e fora correndo entrega-las a Picolo.

_Aqui Piccolo! Dê uma semente a ele! – disse Kuririn ligeiramente preocupado.

_Certo! – disse Piccolo que logo em seguida deu a semente a Gohan.

_Esse é o remédio milagroso que me deram durante o torneio né? – perguntou Videl.

_Exatamente, essas sementes milagrosas já nos salvaram diversas vezes! – disse Kuririn.

_O que? Onde estou? – pergunta Gohan após acordar meio confuso.

_Gohan! Que bom que está bem! – disse Videl enquanto o abraçava.

_Lhe demos uma semente dos deuses Gohan. – disse Piccolo.

_Ah é verdade, agora me lembrei! Nossa essas sementes são incríveis, lembro que meu corpo estava completamente dolorido, não sinto nada! – disse Gohan.

_Parabens Gohan, nem mesmo a minha técnica foi capaz de deter aquele asteroide, mas você novamente conseguiu se superar! – disse Piccolo.

_Ah não diga isso senhor Piccolo, a sua técnica amoleceu aquele asteroide, eu tive sorte! Hahahaha! – dizia Gohan.

_Mas é muito estranho, todo aquele poder não ser capaz de destruir aquele asteroide... – dizia Kuririn.

_Tem toda razão Kuririn, mesmo não sendo o melhor ataque de Gohan, havia poder suficiente ali para destruir toda a Terra eu tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso! – disse Piccolo.

_Não diga essas coisas Piccolo! – disse Kuririn.

_E digo mais Kuririn, e também a você Gohan: é bom que voltemos a treinar duro nas artes marciais, pois não podemos contar sempre com os poderes de Goku e Vegeta, hoje foi um exemplo disso... – disse Piccolo.

_O senhor tem razão senhor Piccolo... – disse Gohan meio cabisbaixo.

_Bem, agora que está tudo resolvido, irei voltar para o templo de Kami-sama. – disse Piccolo, mas com um semblante demonstrando preocupação.

_Sim, e eu para a casa de mestre Kame, a numero 18 deve estar preocupada! – disse Kuririn.

_Videl, vamos sair daqui, antes que as testemunhas e os repórteres nos notem! – disse Gohan.

_Certo! – disse Videl.

Então agora com Gohan recuperado da difícil batalha contra o asteroide, todos voltaram para suas casas para se recuperarem do estresse que aquele pseudo fim de mundo causou, todos ainda estavam confusos sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas ligando os pontos, algumas fotos de satélite captaram o Kamehameha vindo do prédio que Gohan estava, e algumas testemunhas o identificaram como Grande Saiyaman, pois a forte luz ocultara seu rosto permitindo apenas que seu traje verde com sua capa vermelha fossem identificados, enquanto isso Vegeta discutia com Bulma o que acontecera com o asteroide.

_Acabo de ligar para casa de Chichi, ainda não temos noticias de Goku, mas a principio Gohan foi capaz de destruir o asteroide, não de primeira, mas de segunda tentativa, nem mesmo Piccolo foi capaz de destruir o asteroide! – disse Bulma.

_Sim eu senti os Kis de cada um, aquele idiota do Gohan continua enfraquecendo por não treinar adequadamente, mas ainda sim pelo seu primeiro ataque já seria possível destruir esse asteroide, até mesmo aquele namekozeijin seria capaz dessa tarefa, tem algo estranho com esse asteroide. – disse Vegeta.

_Hum você acha? Vou mandar alguns funcionários coletar amostras, quem sabe não é feito de um novo material... – dizia Bulma completamente interessada nos fragmentos do asteroide.

_O que me irrita que no segundo ataque esse verme aumentou muito seu Ki, ainda tem um grande potencial esse infeliz, mas por ser um pamonha não é capaz de dominar seu poder! – disse Vegeta.

_Ora Vegeta não diga isso, Gohan ainda é jovem e não parece ter tanto interesse nas lutas como vocês, é muita pressão sobre os ombros do coitado, você que deveria ter se encarregado esse asteiroide, fica o tempo todo treinando, mas quando precisamos não age! – disse Bulma.

_Ora mulher não me amole, e prepare a nave, amanha treinarei no espaço novamente! – disse Vegeta irritado.

Enquanto isso no outro mundo, o Kaio do norte despertara junto de Goku e usando de sua poderosa telepatia se comunicou com o Kami-sama da Terra e ficou a par de toda a situação, tanto ele quanto Goku ficaram surpresos com a situação.

_O queeeeee? Um asteroide? Gohan quase não consegue destruí-lo? Minha nossa, novamente Gohan está enfraquecendo! – disse Goku.

_Não é bem assim Goku, pelo que Kami-sama disse não foi um asteroide comum, e estou sentindo uma sensação perturbadora no Universo, preciso investigar mais a fundo, sugiro que continue treinando Goku, pois a sua força e a de Vegeta talvez sejam necessárias. – disse o Kaio do Norte enquanto coçava o queixo e começava a rastrear coisas pelo universo com suas antenas.

_Pode deixar senhor Kaio... – disse Goku com uma nova determinação.

Os noticiários não paravam de falar sobre o milagre acontecido em Satan City, milagre esse que salvara a Terra, já tinha se passado um dia do acontecimento e Videl tentava marcar um encontro com Gohan no parque central de Satan City, mas não seria fácil eles fugirem dos repórteres que procuravam Videl e o Grande Saiyaman.

_Alô Gohan? É a Videl, hoje não temos aula e está um dia bem calmo, então eu estava pensando que tal passearmos no parque central da cidade? – perguntou Videl.

_Nossa seria ótimo! Que horário vc pretende ir? – perguntou Gohan completamente entusiasmado.

_Daqui umas duas horas talvez. – disse Videl.

_Certo, combinado! – disse Gohan.

_Onde você pensa que vai Gohan? – perguntou Chichi.

_Vou no parque central... – disse Gohan em tom mais baixo tentando disfarçar.

_Com quem você vai? – perguntou Chichi em um tom mais ameaçador.

_Com Videl, mamãe... – disse Chichi.

_Eu sabia! Aquela menina é mais rápida do que eu pensei! Nada disso Gohan, você saindo sozinho com ela não está certo! Seremos maus vistos, leve Goten junto com você! – disse Chichi.

_Ah não diga isso mamãe, levar o Goten será muito chato! – dizia Gohan bastante decepcionado enquanto coçava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

_Não desobedeça Gohan! - disse Chichi com a voz firme.

_Obaaaaaaaa vamos nadar! Mamãe! Posso chamar o Trunks? – perguntou Goten.

_Claro Goten, se Bulma deixar, é até bom que é mais uma boa companhia para Gohan! – disse Chichi.

_Ai não acredito... – disse Gohan.

Então após algum tempo Gohan chegara ao local combinado com Goten em Trunks , foi uma verdadeira festa para os dois que brincavam e corriam para tudo quanto é lado, logo Videl chegara, meio disfarçada, com um óculos escuro e um lenço tampando parte do rosto.

_Videl? Quase não te reconheci! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Gohan.

_Esses repórteres, não me deixam em paz! - disse Videl.

_Sim eles são insistentes mesmo! – disse Gohan.

_Pelo visto trouxe seu irmão e um amigo dele! – dizia Videl com uma cara nada amistosa.

_Me desculpe Videl, minha mãe não deixou eu vir sozinho! – disse Gohan com a cabeça baixa.

_Bem não importa, eles nem estão dando bola pra gente mesmo, deixa eles pra lá e vamos conversar! – dizia Videl enquanto pegava na mão de Gohan o que deixou nosso herói vermelho e totalmente sem jeito.

_Tá-tá-tá bom... – disse Gohan, ambos foram próximo ao lago, se sentaram na grama de baixo de uma arvore, então começaram a conversar.

_Me conta Gohan de que planeta você veio? – perguntou Videl de maneira natural, mas causou um grande susto em Gohan.

_Cof Cof Cof! O que disse? – perguntou Gohan após engasgar pelo susto da pergunta.

_Ué, não vai me dizer que é um ser humano com toda essa força, está na cara que não é desse mundo! – disse Videl.

_Bem Videl, na verdade, é meu pai que veio de outro planeta, pertencemos a uma raça chamada Saiyajin, meu pai veio em uma nave com a missão de destruir esse planeta, ainda quando bebeê, mas ao bater a cabeça sua personalidade mudou, e pra nossa sorte ele se tornou uma boa pessoa... – dizia Gohan, o tempo fora passando e ele fora explicando todas as suas aventuras a Videl, que ouvia espantada, a essa altura, Videl já estava com a cabeça no colo de Gohan enquanto ele contava as coisas, ela olhava pra ele encantada com a inocência que aquele semblante transmitia, mas ainda sim estava atenta a tudo.

_Então você é um hibrido? A mistura entre humano e saiyajin? – perguntou Videl.

_Exatamente! - respondeu Gohan.

_E quando se transformam, ficam louros e aumentam de poder? – perguntou Videl.

_Exatamente, você entendeu tudinho! – respondeu Gohan.

_Nossa que historia! Mas estou cansada de ficar deitada! Você trouxe roupa de banho? – perguntou Videl.

_Sim eu trouxe, por quê? – perguntou Gohan.

_Então vamos até meu jato nos trocar! – disse Videl, Gohan ficou roxo de vergonha, ao ver isso Videl notou que ele tinha entendido errado.

_Não seu idiota, lá dentro tem banheiros! – disse Videl também envergonhada, depois de desfeito o mal entendido, eles foram se trocar, e quando saíram se espantaram um com o outro.

_Nossa Videl! Você está linda! – disse Gohan.

_Obrigada, você também está lindo! – disse Videl.

_Bem, vamos entrar no lago! – disse Gohan.

_Vamos! – disse Videl.

_Você é uma ótima nadadora Videl! – dizia Gohan enquanto observava Videl nadar.

_Você também não nada mal, mas quero ver quanto tempo aguenta de baixo d'agua... – dizia Videl

Enquanto Gohan e Videl aproveitavam o lago, Goten e Trunks brincavam, só que em outra parte, mais central e profunda do lago, estavam mergulhando e observando os peixeis, a agua era bem cristalina e dava pra ver tranquilamente os peixes e os corais.

_Duvido que você aguenta mais tempo que eu debaixo d'agua Goten! – disse Trunks.

_Mas é claro que consigo! Quer apostar? – perguntou Goten.

_Então Vamos! – disse Trunks, ambos mergulharam prendendo a boca com a mão para não perder o ar, até que Goten viu um ponto brilhante no fundo do lago e apontou pra ele fazendo Trunks também ver, ambos se empolgaram e voltaram até a superfície para pegar ar.

_Trunks! Se viu aquilo? - perguntou Goten.

_Sim! Estava brilhando bem no fundo do lago! Vamos ver quem chega lá primeiro? - disse Trunks.

_Sim! – disse Goten.

Então so dois se transformaram em super saiyajins para aumentar a força e começaram a mergulhar profundamente no lago, Gohan e Videl nem perceberam, o objeto que brilhava estava bem no fundo, e como Trunks era um ano mais velho que Goten tinha um pouco mais de força e conseguiu chegar primeiro, instantes depois Goten chegou, porém Trunks teve mais receio de pegar o objeto, já Goten não, se tratava de uma esfera com um brilho roxo que aumentava e diminuía de intensidade progressivamente, depois que Goten pegou a esfera que tinha o tamanho de um melão, ambos subiram até a superfície.

_Gohan! Gohan! Olha o que eu achei! – disse Goten enquanto levantava a esfera sob sua cabeça.

_Essa não! O que Goten deve ter aprontado dessa vez? - dizia Gohan enquanto coçava a cabeça.

_Vamos lá ver! – disse Videl.

_O que você aprontou dessa vez? – perguntou Gohan.

_Olha o que eu achei no fundo do lago! Hahahahaha! – disse Goten.

_Você nadou até o fundo do lago sem equipamento? – perguntou Videl com os olhos arregalados.

_Sim! – disse Goten.

_Eu também fui, aliás cheguei primeiro que Goten.

_Mas esse lago deve ter uns 50 metros de profundidade! – dizia Videl espantada.

_Deixe me ver isso Goten... – dizia Gohan enquanto observava a esfera cuidadosamente, ele parecia não acreditar no que via – Não... Não pode ser! Uma esfera do dragão? Como isso é possível? Essa é de quatro estrelas! Mas... Essa cor... Ela é diferente das outras daqui da terra! – disse Gohan.

_O que foi Gohan? O que tem de errado? – perguntou Videl.

_É uma esfera do dragão de 4 estrelas Videl, mas não igual as da Terra... NÃO PODE SER! – disse Gohan.

_Gohan você está me assustando, vamos desembucha! Fala logo! – disse Videl.

_Essa esfera do dragão só pode ter vindo junto do asteroide! – disse Gohan.

_Impossível! Como ela não foi destruída com seu poder? – perguntou Videl.

_Talvez foi expelida quando o asteroide fragmentou, mas se tem uma, devem existir outras 6! – disse Gohan.

_E agora o que fazemos? – perguntou Videl.

_Vou guardar essa esfera no jato, depois de nosso passeio irei leva-la a Kami-sama, ele deve saber mais coisas a respeito. – disse Gohan.

_Não! Eu achei a esfera! Ela é minha! – disse Goten, segurando a esfera com força.

_Goten! Não temos tempo pra isso! Essa coisa pode ser perigosa! Temos que levar a Kami-sama, se ele disser que não há problemas, você fica com ela! – disse Gohan.

Então Gohan e Videl passaram mais algum tempo desfrutando de seu passeio, mas Gohan não estava aproveitando como antes, estava um pouco tenso, preocupado com qual era o significado da chegada daquela esfera na terra, logo chegou o momento de voltarem, mas antes Gohan ligou para Bulma, usando o telefone do jato da nave de Videl.

_Alô ? Gostaria de falar com a Bulma, é urgente, sou Gohan.

_Alô? Gohan? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Bulma no telefone.

_Sim Bulma, Goten encontrou uma esfera do dragão de 4 estrelas no lago. – disse Gohan.

_Nossa que coincidência! Já sei: quer o radar emprestado para reunir as outras? – perguntou Bulma.

_Não, antes que eu me explique, por favor, acione o radar e veja se não tem nenhuma esfera na minha localização: x 345, y 720. – disse Gohan.

_Tudo bem me dê alguns minutos... Ué que estranho! Vejo todas as 7 esferas no radar, mas nenhuma nessa localização, nem mesmo perto! – disse Bulma.

_Como eu pensei Bulma, isso porque essa esfera é roxa, e está brilhando, é de 4 estrelas e tem quase o tamanho de um melão. – disse Gohan.

_Como é? O que isso significa? – disse Bulma.

_Estou suspeitando que essa esfera veio junto do asteroide Bulma, ou seja, do espaço! Não é uma esfera do dragão pertencente a Terra! – disse Gohan.

_Minha nossa! E agora? – disse Bulma.

_Vou leva-la a Kami-sama, ele deve saber algo a respeito, mas queria confirmar com você. – disse Gohan.

_Fez muito bem, olha Gohan eu conversei com Vegeta, e ele achou muito estranho seus ataques não destruírem o asteroide com facilidade, então comecei a procurar por fragmentos dele, encontrei alguns e tem algo estranho: eles são mais resistentes do que qualquer material da Terra, até agora não conseguimos recolher uma pequena amostra para analisar nenhum laser é capaz de cortá-lo, não foi atoa que você se Piccolo tiveram dificuldades! – disse Bulma.

_Agora faz mais sentido, mas isso deixa a historia ainda mais estranha... Bem vou até Kami-sama, depois te ligo trazendo mais novidades. – disse Gohan.

_Sim, se eu obtiver alguma novidade na analise dos fragmentos eu também te aviso! – disse Bulma, então Videl levou a todos no seu jato até o templo de Kami-sama.

_Olá Gohan, que bom revê-lo! – disse senhor Popo.

_Oi Sr Popo, como vão as coisas? – perguntou Gohan.

_Está tudo bem, vou chamar Kami-sama, ele vai ficar feliz em vê-lo.

_Gohan! A quanto tempo não nos víamos! – disse Kami-sama.

_Sim é verdade Kami-sama! Que bom que você está bem! Trouxe alguns amigos, essa é Videl, e esses são Goten e Trunks, já estiveram aqui muito tempo atrás nas lutas contra Majimboo. – disse Gohan.

_Sim, eu me lembro, prazer em revê-los! – disse Kami-sama.

_O prazer é nosso! – disse Videl.

_Bem Kami-sama, você já deve saber do asteroide... – disse Gohan.

_Sim, infelizmente não tive poderes suficientes para detê-lo, mas lhe agradeço muito por ter nos salvado! – disse Kami-sama.

_Imagine Kami-sama não foi pra isso que vim! – disse Gohan enquanto coçava a cabeça – Vou ser mais direto: encontramos essa esfera do dragão no lago de SatanCity, e ela é diferente das que existem na Terra, vim lhe trazer ela para ver se você sabia de algo. – disse Gohan.

_Ah entendo, por isso senti algo estranho nesse asteroide, bem deixe me vê-la... – disse Kami-sama.

No momento que Kami-sama toca na esfera ele começa a reagir de maneira estranha, a esfera emite um forte brilho e Kami-sama vira os olhos e cai no chão desmaiado, a esfera também cai no chão, mas agora não emitia mais nenhum brilho, voltara ao estado normal sem brilhos encandecentes, mas mantendo a sua aparência diferente.

_Kami-sama! Kami-sama! – gritava senhor Popo desesperado enquanto tentava acudi-lo.

_Droga! Dendêeeeeeeeeeeeeee! – gritou Gohan, então Piccolo ao ouvir aquele alvoroço veio acudir também.

_Não preocupem, ele vai ficar bem, os sinais vitais estão bons, só está inconsciente. – disse Piccolo depois de analisa-lo.

_Droga foi minha culpa! Mas não sabia que essa esfera era tão perigosa! – disse Gohan.

_Não se precipite Gohan, tanto você quanto Goten tocaram na esfera e não aconteceu nada, essa reação so aconteceu com Dendê por alguma ligação especifica com a nossa raça, não se preocupe ele vai ficar bem, você fez o certo, eu também não estou com um bom pressentimento com essa esfera, talvez esse fenômeno que aconteceu com Dendê explique isso. – disse Piccolo.

_O senhor tem razão, Videl, por favor levem Goten e Trunks para casa, aqui pode ficar perigoso! – disse Gohan.

_Não! Eu não quero ir! Quero saber o que vai acontecer! – disse Goten.

_Não desobedeça Goten! Não sabemos o que pode acontecer quando Kami-sama acordar! - disse Gohan, então Videl abraçou Goten de lado, e fazendo um carinho em sua cabeça disse:

_Goten, o que acha de passarmos no parque de diversão antes de irmos para casa? Será mais divertido do que aqui... – disse Videl.

_No duro! Que legal Videl! Obrigado! Você é bem mais legal que o Gohan! – dizia Goten enquanto pulava e ria de alegria.

_Videl, eu posso ir também? – disse Trunks.

_Claro, vamos entrem no jato, vou apenas me despedir de Gohan. – disse Videl.

_Certo! - disseram Goten e Trunks.

_Gohan toma cuidado tá? – disse Videl que se despediu de Gohan com um selinho na boca, deixando Gohan roxo de vergonha.

_Você também Videl... – disse Gohan, após algum tempo a saída de Videl, Kami-sama começava a acordar.

_Ohhhh! Minha cabeça... – disse Kami-sama.

_Kami-sama! Como se sente? – perguntou senhor Popo, tanto Piccolo quanto Gohan estavam próximos para prestar apoio.

_Quantos dias se passaram? – perguntou Kami-sama enquanto esfregava o rosto.

_Dias? Se passaram algumas horas enquanto o senhor estava inconsciente. – disse Sr Popo.

_Minha nossa, tive a sensação de estar preso naquelas visões por dias! – disse Kami-sama.

_Visões? - perguntou Piccolo.

_Sim... Ainda estou confuso, mas quando toquei a esfera que Gohan trouxe, uma poderosa energia entrou em meu corpo me trazendo muitas visões... – disse Kami-sama.

_Minha nossa! É mais serio do que pensei! – disse Piccolo.

_Sim, tive muitas visões, foi confuso, me senti fraco enquanto as "estranhas memorias" tomavam conta da minha cabeça, nem vi que perdi a consciência, mas me deparei dentro de um sonho bem confuso com muitas visões. – disse Kami-sama.

_E quais eram essas visões Kami-sama? – perguntou Gohan.

_Ainda estão confusas, mas basicamente essas esferas do dragão são bem superiores as nossas, pois foram feitas pela nossa raça ancestral. – disse Kami-sama.

_Raça ancestral? Não foi nossa raça que criou as esferas Kame-sama? – perguntou Piccolo.

_Eu também acreditava nisso Piccolo, mas pelo visto não, esse poder foi herdado pelo nosso povo em Namekusei, mas foi criado por uma raça ancestral a nossa, com poderes ainda maiores, o que fazemos na verdade são meras imitações, essas esferas do Dragão não possuem limitações, pode-se por exemplo até mesmo obter vida eterna com elas ou pedir para matar um Deus, são muito poderosas e por isso perigosas, diferente das nossas elas só realizam um desejo e são espalhadas por todo o universo, sorte ou azar foi um acontecimento muitíssimo raro uma delas cair na Terra. – disse Kami-sama.

_Minha nossa! E agora o que faremos? – perguntou Gohan.

_Preciso aumentar meus poderes, já está mais do que na hora de ser mais útil, vocês já salvaram muito a Terra, também tenho que fazer minha parte, entrarei na sala do tempo, e treinarei lá com a esfera por um ano, assim poderei compreender melhor do que se tratam esses fenômenos, e deixarei a esfera lá para que seja indetectável, já que a sala do tempo fica em outra direção. – disse Kami-sama.

_Indetectável? Porque? Qual a necessidade de esconde-la? – perguntou Piccolo.

_Essas esferas são muito poderosas, umas das forças mais poderosas desse universo, devem existir muitas pessoas atrás dela, é perigoso para Terra manter ela aqui! – disse Kami-sama.

_Então vamos devolve-la ao espaço! É mais seguro! – disse Gohan de maneira muito agitada.

_Isso não adianta! – disse o Kaio do Norte por telepatia.

_Essa voz... É o senhor Kaio do Norte! – disse Kami-sama.

_Exatamente Kami-sama da Terra, eu estive investigando esse acontecimento, e ao escutar a conversa de vocês não tive duvida, se trata das super esferas do dragão! – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_Mas porque é inútil esconde-las em outra dimensão senhor Kaio? – perguntou Kami-sama.

_Essas esferas ficam viajando pelos cantos do universo por milênios, e só se tornam detectáveis quando caem em um planeta, existem muitos seres atrás delas, e no momento que ela chegou na Terra, a própria Terra ficou em evidencia, mesmo que a esfera seja escondida agora muitos seres chegarão a Terra a sua procura. – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_Essa não! Então corremos perigo! – disse Gohan.

_A principio sim, mas não é algo certo, podem levar décadas ou séculos para alguém chegar a Terra, continuarei investigando o que está se passando pelo universo, por isso não precisam se precipitar, mas é bom que se preparem! – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_Entendido Sr Kaio, e obrigado pelas informações e ajuda! – disse Kami-sama.

_Não há de que, assim que descobrir mais coisas entrarei em contato! – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_Bem amigos, vou começar o meu treinamento na sala do tempo, nos vemos daqui 24 horas! – disse Kami-sama.

_Senhor Piccolo em todo caso vou esperar aqui, ate que Kami-sama volte, até isso acontecer poderíamos praticar um pouco de artes marciais? – perguntou Gohan.

_Ótimo, pelo visto o seu desejo pelas lutas está voltando, será um bom adversário, não vou pegar leve Gohan, antes que comecemos, vou avisar o senhor Popo para que ele não fique preocupado, espere aqui. – disse Piccolo, enquanto Gohan esperava a volta de Piccolo Videl retornou ao templo com seu Jato.

_Ora mas... Aquela nave é a nave de Videl! – disse Gohan.

_Oi Gohan, Goten disse que precisava te entregar alguma coisa. – disse Videl, então outras naves desconhecidas também pousaram no templo, rapidamente desceram extraterrestres da nave com a forma humanoide.

_Quem são esses caras? – perguntou Gohan.

_Eu não sei, só to vendo eles agora! – disse Videl.

_Então essa é o planeta que a esfera caiu? – perguntou um ser que saiu da nave.

_Sim... Hei! Criaturas! Queremos a esfera do dragão! – disse outro ser.

_Não temos nenhuma esfera aqui, quem são vocês? – perguntou Gohan já em modo de luta.

_Não queremos briga! Só nos entreguem a esfera caso contrario vão se machucar! – disse o aliem.

_Pelo visto não pertencem a esse planeta, eu nunca vi criaturas iguais a vocês! – disse Gohan.

_Sim viemos de um sistema solar bem próximo, e pelo visto você sabe de alguma coisa! – disse o aliem, ele tinha aparência meio humanoide, então se aproximou rapidamente de Gohan e o pegou pelo pescoço.

_Droga! São muito rápidos! - disse Gohan.

_Ahhhhhh! Me soltem! – disse Videl, também estava sendo enforcada.

_Vamos mocinha! Nos conte onde está a esfera ou os dois vão morrer! – disse o outro Alien.

_Go-han so-corro...! – disse Videl e depois desmaiou, foi jogada igual um objeto no chão.

_NÃO VIDEEEEEEEEL! – gritou Gohan desesperado, expulsando todo seu Ki e se transformando em super saiyajin.

_Ora parece que pode aumentar sua força! Vamos ver do que é capaz! – disse o aliem.

_Miseravel! Ahhhhhhhh! – gritava Gohan enquanto atacava, mas o aliem podia facilmente esquivar de seus golpes.

_Hahahahaha! É só isso? Sinto muito mas não é suficiente! – disse o aliem que deu um poderoso soco no estomago de Gohan, e depois com um chute o arremessou no chão do templo, parecia um pesadelo, mas Gohan era completamente dominado.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! - agonizava Gohan.

_Mate a garota, esse dai parece ser mais resistente para torturas! – disse o aliem.

_Nãooooooo! Não toquem nela! – gritava Goran, que ate tentou impedir, mas o outro Alien não deixava ele se aproximar.

_Sinto muito, mas você não é mais útil... – disse o Alien que lançou uma bola de energia destruindo o corpo de Videl.  
_VIDEEEEELLLLLLL AHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Gohan se transformando em super saiyajin 2 e partindo pra cima dos Aliens, estava tão furioso que com um soco despedaçou cabeça de um, o outro ficou espantado.

_Que droga é essa? De onde saiu tanto poder? – perguntava o outro Alien completamente assustado.

_Miseravel! Masenko-haaaaaaa! – atacou Gohan o outro, seu Masenko foi tão poderoso que o desintegrou por completo.

_Videl! Nãoooo! Me perdoaaaa! Eu não acredito! Foi culpa minha se eu tivesse ficado mais forte... – chorava Gohan desesperadamente.

_Gohan! Acalme-se! Gohan! Vamos acorde! Gohan! – dizia Piccolo.

_Senhor Piccolo? Onde o senhor esteve? A Videl... – dizia Gohan ainda desnorteado.

_Aquilo foi uma ilusão Gohan, me desculpe, mas precisei te testar. – disse Piccolo.

_Me testar? Então Videl está viva! Que alegria! – disse Gohan.

_Sim usei um artefato sagrado: A jarra sagrada, dentro dela tem um liquido que libera uma neblina, ao arremessa-la em você instantaneamente você é acometido por uma ilusão onde seu pior pesadelo se torna realidade, e pelo reflexo do liquido na jarra eu pude ver tudo que passou em sua mente. – disse Piccolo.

_Ahhhh intendi, mas minha nossa, nem pude notar que estava sob ilusão. – disse Gohan.

_Sim, essa neblina so perde o efeito naqueles que não tem nenhum medo, no momento que se enfureceu colocou todas a duvidas de lado e controlou seus medos, por isso foi capaz de derrotar seus inimigos. – disse Piccolo.

_Entendi senhor Piccolo, mas foi assustador. – disse Gohan.

_ Gohan você precisa recuperar seu instinto de batalha, em uma luta verdadeira caso lute nesse estado vai perder! – disse Piccolo.

_Tem razão senhor Piccolo, depois da queda desse asteroide, eu notei o quanto enfraqueci, por favor me treine novamente, me ajude a recuperar um pouco do condicionamento. – disse Gohan.

_ Mas é claro, pode contar comigo, espero que esse susto senha servido como aquecimento, agora quero transforme-se em super saiyajin fase 1, creio que a fase 2 ainda está muito pesada para você lutar livremente. – disse Piccolo.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pronto senhor Piccolo! – disse Gohan após se transformar.

_Certo também vou liberar meu poder! – disse Piccolo após liberar-se de todo o traje de peso.

_Lá vou eu senhor Piccolo! – disse Gohan e logo após começou a atacar com múltiplos socos.

_Vamos Gohan ataque com tudo! Como se quisesse me matar! – disse Piccolo.

Então a luta começara, Gohan tinha um grande poder, mas estava enferrujado, Piccolo era mais veloz e experiente, tinha mais habilidades e conseguia acertar mais golpes que Gohan, ambos estavam aumentando seus poderes e a luta cada vez mais ficava mais intensa.

_Vamos Gohan! Libere seu poder! – disse Piccolo.

_Estou no meu limite senhor Piccolo, não consigo ser mais rápido! – dizia Gohan, já suado e plenamente pressionado.

_Desse jeito irá perder todos aqueles que ama, inclusive Videl! – disse Piccolo.

_Ahhhhhhh! - atacou Gohan acertando um soco no rosto de Piccolo, mas Piccolo revidou com um soco no estomago e um chute no rosto jogando Gohan no chão do templo.

_ Não terei piedade Gohan! – dizia Piccolo enquanto acumulava energia nas mãos.

_Eu não pedi para ter! – disse Gohan com a mão na testa, em sua posição de Masenko.

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – atacou Piccolo disparando uma grande quantidade de energia.

_Masencooooooo! – atacou Gohan revidando o ataque, as energias se colidiram formando uma espécie de cabo de guerra.

_Isso é tudo que tem Gohan? – perguntou Piccolo.

_Ahhhhh! Não vou me dar por vencido! – disse Gohan, acumulou energia com a outra mão e duplicou o Masenko, Piccolo não suportou a energia e esquivou, a energia explodiu nos céus trazendo um grande clarão dourado.

_Belo ataque, mas nunca abaixe sua guarda! – disse Piccolo, aproveitando a distração de Gohan ao vê-lo esquivar, Piccolo lançou um pequeno feixe de energia que raspou em seu ombro direito.

_Ahhhhhhh! Droga! – disse Gohan esfregando o ombro.

_Dois palmos Gohan, e essa energia atravessaria seu coração, em uma luta nunca se deve diminuir o Ki, sempre se deve ficar atento, mesmo que o inimigo se renda ou fique ferido, essa energia foi bem mais fraca que a anterior, mas de nada adianta superar os poderes de um super saiyakin se por alguns segundos você fica mais frágil que um humano... – disse Piccolo.

_Sim o senhor tem razão... – disse Gohan.

_Bem foi um bom treino, deu para aquecer os músculos, sente-se vamos treinar mentalmente. – disse Piccolo.

_Certo senhor Piccolo. – disse Gohan.

_Destransforme-se, com a fúria do estado de super saiyajin não conseguira esvaziar sua mente. – disse Piccolo.

_Certo. – disse Gohan.

_Vamos lutar usando apenas as forças de nossas mentes, seu corpo também precisa de mais exercícios eu sei, mas isso é mais fácil de conseguir sozinho, precisamos fortalecer sua mente, para que você recupere seus instintos de batalha. – disse Piccolo.

_Pronto senhor Piccolo, já consigo visualizar... – disse Gohan.

_Então comecemos! – disse Piccolo.

Ambos começaram o treinamento mental, era como se lutassem mentalmente usando apenas a força do pensamento, lugar onde Piccolo estava bem mais forte que Gohan, durante o processo, Gohan suava muito, e pequenos raios oriundos da grande quantidade de Ki sendo liberada circulavam o corpo dos dois, passaram um bom tempo fazendo esse treinamento que exigia muito da mente, e no fim Gohan acabou perecendo.

_Ahhhhhh! Não consigo mais... – disse Gohan.

_Não é atoa que não consiga controlar todo seu poder, está com muitas dificuldades para se concentrar, te darei uma pausa de meia hora e retomaremos o treinamento mental... – disse Piccolo.

Ambos então ficaram com essa rotina de treinos e descansos pelo resto o dia, fizeram um intervalo para dormir e continuaram no outro dia, pouco a pouco Gohan foi melhorando seu desempenho, claro que ainda estava longe de voltar a plena forma física, mas Piccolo estava mostrando o caminho que ele deveria percorrer para ficar mais forte, após muito treino as 24 horas que Kami-sama treinara na sala do templo que equivalia a um ano na Terra findaram, eles já esperavam na porta, que fora aberta causando muito espanto e surpresa a todos os presentes.

_Esse Ki! Não pode ser! – disse Gohan.

_A porta se abriu! – disse Piccolo.

_Kami-sama! – disse Sr Popo, então Kami-sama saíra da sala, como traje bem desgastado, visivelmente cansado do treinamento mas com muito mais poder, agora ele tinha um cajado que tinha forma de dragão e em sua boca havia uma esfera dourada de sete estrelas verdes.

_Esse Ki! É diferente! Não sinto um poder de luta grande, mas ele ainda é capaz de preencher o local! – disse Gohan.

_Sim Gohan, se trata de um Ki místico, alguns namekozeijins desenvolvem muito poder de luta como eu, mas outros desenvolvem poderes mágicos como Dendê, ele se superou muito nesse treinamento, está mais poderoso que o antigo Kami-sama.

_Amigos, tive muitas visões durante o treinamento, antes de descansar, vou lhes contar algo importante. – disse Kami-sama.

_Certo, pode falar Kami-sama. – disse Gohan.

_A Terra corre grande perigo, essa esferas são procuradas por todo o universo, pressinto que o mal chegará a Terra, estejam preparados, com meu poder magico eu criei esse cajado, e junto dele poderei ajuda-los mais nas batalhas, mas ainda preciso de sua ajuda. – disse Kami-sama.

_Não se preocupe Kami-sama, pode contar conosco! – disse Gohan.

_Agora preciso de pelo menos um dia para recuperar todo meu Ki, por isso não posso dar mais instruções, não sei com precisão se o mal se aproxima, mas assim que tiver novidades eu convoco vocês, mas a principio será mais seguro buscarmos essas outras esferas, pelo menos foi isso que a esfera me disse. – disse Kami-sama.

_Certo, vou voltar para minha casa e te deixarei descansando. – disse Gohan.

_Gohan, mantenha segredo, não temos nada confirmado até agora, pânico desnecessário é o que menos precisamos agora! E continue treinando! – disse Piccolo.

_Pode deixar senhor Piccolo, manterei segredo, até breve e obrigado pelo treinamento! - disse Gohan que logo após saiu.

Não percam o próximo capitulo: "O aniversário de Goku", o que será que vai acontecer nessa festa? Parece que até mesmo Vegeta está participando, será uma grande reunião dos guerreiros Z, quais aventuras poderão acontecer ? Será conseguirão enganar Goku e fazer uma surpresa? E o que vai ser da Terra com essa nova espera do dragão? Não percam o próximo episodio!


	4. O aniversário de Goku

**Fala ai pessoal, tudo beleza? Peço desculpas pela ausência, dei uma desanimada na escrita, mas estou voltando aos poucos, quero deixar algo por aqui toda semana, e como pedido de desculpas esse capitulo será maior, muita coisa ainda está por acontecer portanto não desanimem, fiquem agora com mais um capitulo dessa nossa adorável historia...**

 **O aniversário de Goku**

Já haviam se passado alguns dias desde que o incidente com a esfera misteriosa afetou as memorias Kami-sama, ele passou boa parte desse tempo meditando e buscando sincronizar-se com a esfera para obter mais informações, enquanto isso as coisas permaneciam em paz na Terra, Gohan passou boa parte desse tempo treinando, e se dividindo entre estudar e combater o crime, porém havia chegado o grande dia da festa surpresa de Goku.

_Muito obrigado por nos ceder o templo Kami-sama, é muita gentileza de dua parte. – disse Bulma.

_Não se preocupe Bulma, sou muito grato a vocês e a Goku, usem o templo o tempo que precisarem! – disse Kami-sama que estava sentado em uma almofada em uma parte isolada do templo, a esfera do dragão misteriosa estava em seu colo, ele fechava os olhos e franzia a testa, um pouco de suor escorria de sua testa e ele parecia meditar com a esfera em seu colo, enquanto isso chegava uma aeronave bem conhecida por Gohan no templo de Kami sama.

_Gohan! Me desculpe pelo atraso, foi um custo acordar boo, e meu pai demorou horas no banho. – disse Videl que vestia um longo vestido chinês azul, diferente das outras vezes ela estava mais maquiada, usava salto e também um batom rosa, Gohan por alguns instantes ficou boquiaberto, suas bochechas coraram imediatamente.

_Na-na-não se preocupe Videl, estamos organizando as coisas aqui ainda, mas fico feliz que você veio! – disse Gohan enquanto coçava a nuca ainda meio sem graça de receber Videl, instantes depois a nave de Videl se mexeu e um vulto branco saiu de dentro dela dando um salto, parecia ter a forma humanoide e girava, até que aterrissou no chão, aquele cabelo afro, aquela capa branca com um quimono vermelho escuro amarrado por um cinturão dourado, sim era ele mesmo o inconfundível campeão:

_MISTER SATÃ CHEGOU! - disse aquela conhecida caricatura com o sorriso escancarado fazendo "V" de vitória com os dedos, porem ninguém presente no templo sequer olhou para aquela performance que tinha o som do vento como fundo.

_Papai! Mais respeito! Esse é o templo de Kami-sama. – disse Videl enquanto tampava o rosto com uma mão

_Hahahahaha! Não se preocupe minha filha! Somos grandes amigos, eu o protegi durante a batalha contra Boo! Hahahahahaha! – disse Mr Satã aumentando seus feitos como sempre, enquanto isso majimboo saia da nave esfregando as mãos na barriga.

_Satã eu tô com fome! - disse Majimboo.

_Podem se sentar aqui, eu vou pedir para trazerem alguma coisa. – disse Gohan após acomoda-los em algumas mesas.

_Obrigada Gohan! – disse Videl, pouco tempo depois Gohan voltou com algumas caixinhas repletas de salgadinhos.

_Aqui está, trouxe alguns tira gostos! – disse Gohan, enquanto isso era possível escutar pequenos estrondos no fundo.

_Mas que barulho é esse? – perguntou Mr Satã.

_Ah, esse barulho? Veja, é só os rapazes treinando um pouco, Yancha, Kuririn e Tenshihan estão bem empolgados para o torneio! – disse Gohan que apontava para cima, Mr Satã virou a cabeça e começou a suar vendo os rapazes treinando em pleno céu, trocando golpes com muita força e velocidade, logo em seguida Goten e Trunks começaram a treinar em pleno céu também.

_Goten eu treinei muito com meu pai por esses dias! Vou te derrotar novamente nesse torneio! – disse Trunks.

_Não vai não! Eu também treinei com meu irmão, você é que vai perder! – disse Goten, ambos se empolgaram com os golpes e Goten disparou uma bola de energia poderosa no rumo de Trunks que se esquivou, a energia seguiu em direção a mesa de Mr Satã e Videl.

_Minha nossa senhora nós vamos morrer! – gritou Mr Satã enquanto protegia a cabeça com as mãos, Videl se preparava para levantar, mas a esfera reluzente de energia já estava muito próxima, de repente, em um piscar de olhos Gohan se pois acima de Videl em pleno ar rebatendo a esfera com as mãos para longe.

_Goten e Trunks! O que foi que eu disse sobre não soltar energia aqui? – gritou Gohan.

_ Desculpa Gohan! - disse Trunks coçando a nuca.

_Desculpa irmão! – disse Goten.

_Da próxima vão ficar de castigo! – disse Gohan.

_Obrigado Gohan! – disse Videl.

_Não se preocupe Videl, você se machucou? ! – perguntou Gohan depois de se aproximar, os dois ficaram se olhando e acabaram ficando envergonhados e desviaram o olhar rapidamente.

_Não, está tudo bem...

_Parece que você recuperou o pique de lutador em Gohan! – gritava Kuririn de longe.

_Acho que é porque ele tem uma motivação a mais! – gritava Yancha.

_Hahahahah! Vocês não perdem mesmo tempo! Mas é verdade, Gohan parece estar mais forte. – disse Tenshinhan.

_Calem a boca seus idiotas! – gritava Gohan tão vermelho quanto um pimentão.

_ Nossa como ele ficou bravinho Yancha! – disse Kuririn, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

_Porque não mostra como foi seu treinamento e vem fazer a gente calar Gohan? – disse Yancha.

_Espera só um pouquinho Videl, eu já volto. – disse Gohan e logo depois saiu voando a toda velocidade em direção aos rapazes.

_Esses monstros vão estar no torneio? – perguntava Mr Satã com a voz bem baixa.

_O que disse papai? – perguntou Videl.

_O eu disse? Esses amadores ficam usando esses truques baratos pra te impressionar, não se engane Videl, são todos uns pamonhas, não chegarão nem mesmo nas quartas de final.

_Será mesmo papai? – perguntava Videl enquanto esboçava um sorriso discreto olhando para Gohan.

Gohan entrou naquela posição de luta famosa que seu pai sempre usava com os braços abertos e os joelhos flexionados, a cara fechada esboçou um sorriso maldoso de confiança e empolgação, Videl serrava os punhos enquanto observava, então todos começaram o treino, Yancha, Kuririn, e Tenshin foram em direção a Gohan e logo de inicio começaram um embate fantástico, todos trocando golpes em uma batalha simultânea, Gohan estava muito bem se esquivando de todos os golpes, cada golpe bloqueado fazia uns estrondo enorme e espalhava uma onda de choque, ambos se moviam tão rápido que pareciam aparecer e desaparecer do chão, logo começaram a voar e a lutar nos céus, então Gohan começou a ser pressionado com muitos golpes simultâneos, e a literalmente ser espremido pelos três, no ápice do contra ataque ele gritou expulsando uma grande quantidade de Ki, não havia se transformado em super saiyajin e muito menos em sua forma mística, mas estava muito poderoso, a explosão de Ki afastou os atacantes, então se movendo rapidamente ele golpeou os três que caíram no chão sem ferimentos, mas completamente vencidos.

_Que velocidade impressionante! Acho que esse ano o torneio será mais duro. – disse Tenshin.

_Sim será muito divertido mal posso esperar pelas lutas, desse ano! – disse Yancha.

_Sim, e esse ano Goku vai participar. – disse Kuririn.

_Se Kakaroto participar eu também irei! – disse Vegeta surpreendendo a todos aparecendo derrepente.

_Vegeta! Não vimos você chegar. – disse Tenshin.

_Isso é perca de tempo, esse torneiro será entre mim e Kakaroto, vocês não farão a menor diferença. – disse vegeta com aquela expressão rabugenta de sempre.

_Não tenha tanta certeza Vegeta, Gohan também irá participar. – disse Picolo que também se juntou a conversa.

_Espero que tenha treinado bastante Gohan, porque eu dei duro este ano, e não vou ter piedade! – disse Vegeta com um sorrizo no canto da boca apontando o polegar para si mesmo.

_Se possível quero lutar contra meu pai, faz muito tempo que não treinamos juntos. – disse Gohan.

_É verdade, já tem alguns meses que Goku está treinando com o senhor Kaio, parece que o senhor Emmah-dai-oh deu permissão para ele treinar no outro mundo mesmo estando vivo. – disse Kuririn.

_Esse Goku não muda nunca... Mas finalmente a terra está em paz... Acho difícil ele encontrar alguém mais forte. – disse Yancha.

_Vocês são retardados por acaso? Kakaroto não está treinando para ficar mais forte, ele está treinando para manter as condições, para que caso um inimigo apareça ele não perca as forças na batalha, porque vocês acham que esse pamonha – disse Vegeta apontando para Gohan – enfraqueceu tanto? Desde que derrotou Cell nunca mais treinou como se deve, seu corpo enfraqueceu e perdeu as condições, agora vocês acham que um treinamento de poucas semanas vai mudar alguma coisa? Vocês são uns idiotas! – disse Vegeta.

_É, mas foi esse pamonha que destruiu o asteroide enquanto você não tinha forças. – disse Picolo.

_Ora seu verme verde! - gritou Vegeta mas foi interrompido por Bulma.

_Vegeta! Venha aqui agora! Você não ia me ajudar com essas caixas? - gritou Bulma, Vegeta deu as costas a Picolo, era possível ouvir uns resmungos, mas ele foi até as caixas que Bulma se referia.

_É impressionante o poder que as mulheres tem sobre os Saiyajins, primeiro Goku, agora Vegeta. – disse Kuririn.

_E muito provável que Gohan seja o próximo! Hahahahaha – dizia Yancha.

_Cala a boca Yancha... ! – gritou Gohan, voltando a mesa de Videl, Videl conversava com seu pai sobre Gohan.

_E então papai? Ainda acha Gohan fraco? – perguntou Videl a Mr Satã.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-mas... Hora Videl não se esqueça que isso são truques! Essa gente não sabe lutar de verdade, mas ele me parece um pouco forte, não tanto quanto eu, tem muito a aprender ainda, vou permitir que ele se torne meu discípulo... – disse Mr Satã tentando disfarçar seu espanto.

Após o pequeno combate, a festa estava quase pronta, só faltava alguns pequenos arranjos, a maioria dos convidados já estavam acomodados comendo, a musica começava e já estava quase na hora de receber Goku, de longe Picolo contemplava a visão da terra através da plataforma do templo, coisa que há muito tempo atrás fazia quando ainda era Kami-sama.

_Então você está aqui Picolo? – perguntou mestre Kame.

_Sim, a quanto tempo não o vejo Kame, qual foi a ultima vez que subiu até "meu templo" ? – dperguntou Picolo.

_É verdade... Mas te procurei para perguntar de Gohan... Você o treinou bem, pude sentir o Ki dele nesse treino, é impressionante de fato, mas sabe que ainda não está a altura de Goku... – disse mestre Kame.

_Sim ainda falta muito para ele melhorar, mas agora por algum motivo ele retomou o desejo pelas lutas. – disse Picolo.

_Estou com um mal pressentimento Picolo, e vamos precisar da força de todos eles! – disse mestre Kame.

_Eu também senti, e até mesmo Dendê! Certamente algo vai acontecer... – disse Picolo.

Enquanto isso, a algumas galáxias distantes dali, as criaturas misteriosas se preparavam para atravessar a fenda especial por onde o asteroide havia passado, havia muita movimentação dentro da nave, desde as salas dos motores até a sala de comando. A nave também continha muitos soldados, eles tinham pele azul clara, mas não era possível identificar seus rostos por conta dos uniformes, seus corpos eram mais altos e esguios que os dos terráqueos. Após algum tempo a nave começou a se mover alcançando uma velocidade altíssima seguindo em direção a fenda, quando a nave trespassou a fenda sumiu daquele plano, entrando em uma plano alternativo, uma espécie de túnel temporal, logo em seguida surgiu em outro plano, após perceberem a mudança de ambientes, reduziram a velocidade até parar.

_Comandante Lewis, a travessia foi concluída com sucesso . – disse um dos cientistas da nave, então uma criatura que sentava em uma grande poltrona esboçou um sorriso, seu uniforme era diferente, era clara que sua posição era a maior da nave.

_Ótimo, dê continuidade ao rastreamento do objeto. – disse o Comandante de sua cadeira certada de painéis e computadores, ele analisava os dados da nave e expressava uma profunda confiança, algum tempo se passou enquanto os cientistas trabalhavam arduamente na pesquisa até que o cientista principal foi até a sala do comandante levando novas noticias pessoalmente.

_Comandante Lewis! – disse o cientista.

_Diga Doutor Chestnut. – disse o comandante.

_Os radares encontraram uma leitura do objeto, está em um planeta em um sistema próximo, na galáxia x 36 setor leste, não há duvidas que o objeto está lá! – disse o Doutor.

_Ótimo Doutor Chestnut, envie sondas de espionagem, está na hora de fazer o primeiro movimento. – disse o Comandante.

_Entendido comandante! – disse o Doutor.

_General Bradshaw! – disse o comandante com uma certa firmeza na voz.

_Sim comandante! – respondeu o General que estava em um posto próximo ao do comandante.

_Prepare os armamentos, e também os soldados, não sabemos que tipo de situação vamos enfrentar, mas pegar o objeto é a prioridade máxima entendeu? – disse o Comandante.

_Entendido comandante, desculpe o atrevimento, mas já previ essa situação, e já estamos todos prontos, todos os preparativos para batalha foram feitos, basta o senhor dar o comando! – disse o General ajoelhado no chão em forma de respeito.

_Não esperava menos de você General Bradshaw, vou apenas analisar os resultados da espionagem e lhe darei as ordens. – disse o comandante.

_Entendido Comandante! - respondeu o General. Após isso milhares de esferas do tamanho de uma laranja saíram da nave, e voaram a toda velocidade em uma mesma direção, as esferas eram tão rápidas que deixavam os planetas para traz como se fossem postes em uma alto estrada.

Enquanto isso a festa já havia começado no templo sagrado de Kami-sama, estavam todos comendo e se divertindo, e já era chegada a hora de chamar Goku para a surpresa.

_Kami-sama, já está tudo pronto, poderia por gentileza dizer ao senhor Kaio do Norte para trazer Goku? – disse Bulma.

_Sim pode deixar! – Dendê se concentrou e se comunicou telepaticamente com o senhor Kaio - Senhor Kaio do Norte? – dizia Kami-sama .

_Oi, é o Kami-sama da Terra? – perguntou o Kaio do Norte.

_Sim, tudo está pronto, pode vir com Goku, e traga seus amigos também! – disse Kami-sama.

_Entendi, já estamos indo! – disse o Kaio do Norte.

_Senhor Kaio? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Goku enquanto enxugava seu suor com uma toalha.

_Goku é Terrível! Os homens de Freeza invadiram a Terra! Eles subiram até o templo de Kami-sama, temos que ir de pressa antes que o pior aconteça!

_Certo Senhor Kaio, já consigo sentir o Ki de Gohan! Vamos! - disse Goku que rapidamente teletransportou levando o Kaio do Norte, Bubbles e Gregory para Terra, porem foi surpreendido quando chegou no templo ao ouvir o grande grito de surpresa, e todos aqueles confetes voando.

_O queee? O que está acontecendo aqui? Cadê os homens de Freeza? - perguntava Goku.

_Surpresaaaaaaaaa! - gritaram todos.

_Bulma? – perguntou Goku.

_Bem, como não sabemos o dia que você nasceu, estamos nos baseando no dia que eu te vi pela primeira vez naquela estrada, imagino que esteja fazendo uns 40 a 50 anos, mas isso não importa, queríamos a muito tempo nos reunir e festejar, e não achei oportunidade melhor que essa! – disse Bulma.

_Que susto me passaram! Hahahahahaha! Nossa quanta gente! Bem tudo isso me deixou morrendo de fome! – disse Goku fazendo todos rirem.

_Venha papai! Estão todos aqui! – disse Gohan.

Goku então se sentou em uma grande mesa repleta de comida, a musica já tocava, e todos estavam ali comendo e se divertindo.

_Kuririn! Chaos! Tenshinhan! Yancha! Como estão fortes! Andaram treinando? – perguntou Goku.

_Sim! Todos estamos treinando muito para o torneio de artes marciais que começa amanha! – disse Kuririn.

_Minha nossa? Amanha? – perguntou Goku.

_Se você participar Kakaroto eu também irei! – disse Vegeta.

_Eu também irei participar papai! Estou treinando muito nesses últimos dias! – disse Gohan.

_Eu também irei! – disse o Androide 17.

_O que? 17? – perguntou Goku.

_Sim, apesar de ser a vontade daquele cientista idiota, mas não faço isso por ele, sempre tive a curiosidade de saber o quanto era forte Goku! – disse o 17.

_Tome cuidado Goku, Bulma fez algumas melhorias nele e na 18, eles treinaram e ficaram mais fortes! – disse Kuririn cochichando no ouvido de Goku.

_Kuririn seu idiota! Não dê dicas a Goku! Precisamos desse premio! – disse a 18.

_Hahahahahaha! Então está decidido! Irei participar! – disse Goku.

_Rapazes, não se esqueçam que o torneio é cercado por uma plateia, não exageram ou pessoas ficarão feridas! – disse mestre Kame.

_Tem razão mestre, hei Vegeta irei participar com uma condição: não podemos nos transformar em super saiyajin! Dessa maneira o risco de ferir alguém é menor! Isso vale pra todos os saiyajins inclusive você Gohan! – disse Goku.

_Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens seu verme? Eu não preciso me transformar em super saiyajin para te derrotar! - disse Vegeta com aquele mal humor de sempre.

_Tudo bem papai! – disse Gohan.

_Gohan! Não vai me dizer que todos eles também tem o mesmo poder que você? – perguntou Videl.

_Ah não claro que não Videl, imagine que isso fosse possível ahahahahahah! – disse Gohan.

_Hahahahaha! Ainda bem, assim fico mais aliviada em participar! – disse Videl.

_Meu pai e senhor Vegeta são bem mais fortes! Não tem comparação nossos poderes ahahahahaha! – disse Gohan.

_O queeeeeeeeee? Monstros! São uma família de monstros! – disse Videl com os olhos arregalados completamente pasma.

A festa seguia em ritmo animado, alguns dançavam, outros comiam, Gohan e Videl estavam na sombra de uma construção no templo conversando, sentados no chão lado a lado de mãos dadas, conversavam imersos naquela fresca brisa de uma tarde tranquila.

_Ah Gohan, foi tão incrível te conhecer! Pouco a pouco você foi me mostrando um mundo novo, nunca imaginaria que seria capaz de voar, nunca pensei que existiram caras fortes como você! – disse Videl, suas bochechas já estavam coradas, ela dizia mas ainda não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Gohan.

_Não diga isso Videl, você foi a que mais surpreendeu, você já era uma garota forte e evoluiu rapidamente! – disse Gohan, que coçava o nariz tentando disfarçar a timidez.

_Sim, mas não consegui vencer nem mesmo uma luta no torneio passado, você deve me achar uma fraca! – disse Videl.

_Claro que não, aquele homem estava enfeitiçado por Babidi, você e nenhum humano não teria chances! – disse Gohan.

_Eu sei, mas me disseram que você se descontrolou e quase invadiu a arena pra me salvar, esquecendo até mesmo de sua identidade como grande saiyaman! – disse Videl.

_Sim, naquele momento eu pensei que te perderia, jamais perdoaria aquele miserável por aquilo Videl! – disse Gohan enquanto cerrava os punhos.

_Você gosta tanto de mim assim? – perguntou Videl com as bochechas visivelmente vermelhas de vergonha, enquanto encarava o rosto de Gohan diretamente, aquele olhar direto inflamou o coração de Gohan que começava a encara-la também se aproximando, quando chegou bem perto disse a ela baixinho:

_Você não tem ideia o quanto! – disse Gohan, que no fim a beijou, enquanto a abraçava forte, seu coração estava a mil, foi um beijo intenso e apaixonado, após findar Videl escondeu o rosto no peito de Gohan morrendo de vergonha, enquanto Gohan continuava a abraçando com seus olhos fechados e um sorriso que simplesmente não conseguia esconder mesmo que quisesse, o amor que sentiam era puro e intenso, nem Gohan e nem Videl haviam sentido algo assim antes e não tinham a menor pressa de vivenciar aquilo.

Videl cochilava sobre o peito de Gohan, ambos estavam escorados em uma coluna do templo, Gohan fazia um delicado cafuné em Videl que já estava dormindo tranquilamente, Gohan olhava para os céus, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar, até que de repente ele viu uma espécie de objeto riscar os céus rapidamente, antes mesmo que ele pudesse reagir o radio de Videl começa a soar o alarme.

Videl acorda desnorteada, atende o radio rapidamente já sabendo que seria uma emergência, mas não tinha ideia que o que estava acontecendo era tão grave.

_Senhorita Videl! É uma emergência! Responda por favor cambio! ( sons de tiro e gritos no fundo).

_Sim sou eu, Videl na escura Cambio! – disse Videl após se levantar bruscamente, Gohan imediatamente mudou para um semblante serio e preocupado, franzindo os olhos e a testa.

_Satan City está sendo invadida por robôs desconhecidos! Nossas armas não causam dano, já pedi reforços das forças especiais e do exercito, porem temo não dar tempo deles chegarem, por favor nos ajude e se possível traga também o grande Saiyaman cambio! - disse o soldado.

_Entendido, estou a caminho cambio! – disse Videl.

_Eu tenho que ir Gohan! – disse Videl.

_Espere! Eu vou com você! O que aconteceu? – disse Gohan segurando o braço de Videl.

_Satan City está sendo atacada por robôs desconhecidos! – respondeu Videl.

_Precisamos falar com Bulma antes, ela deve saber algo, pode ser algum acidente com algum laboratório! – disse Gohan.

_Boa ideia! – disse Videl, quando chegaram até Bulma ela estava vendo a a noticia através de uma TV portátil que ela tinha levado até o templo, todos estavam em volta assistindo a noticia, até mesmo a musica da festa havia parado.

_Atenção povo de Satan City estamos em primeira mão através da Z-tv cobrindo essa matéria, nesse exato momento nossa querida cidade está sendo invadida por misteriosos robôs, a força policial não está conseguindo conte-los, então recomendamos que não saiam de suas casas e não reajam, relatos de que essas criaturas disparam choques eletricos a qualquer sinal de reação e são indestrutíveis! - disse o repórter.

_Bulma! O que são esses robôs? Conhece algum cientista que poderia estar envolvido? – perguntou Gohan.

_Infelizmente não Gohan, eu nunca vi esse tipo antes, e acho estranho as armas da policia não funcionar, mesmo que fossem blindados não eram pra sair intactos, e parecem ser leves de mais para tal blindagem, estou com um mal pressentimento... – disse Bulma.

_Não poderiam ser da Red Ribbon? – perguntou Gohan.

_Não o velhote era obcecado pelo Goku, se fosse coisa dele viriam atrás do Goku, mas parecem estar entrando em todas as casas, lojas e estabelecimentos, parecem estar procurando algo. – disse o 17.

_Sim é verdade, fora que o estilo daquele maluco era algo semelhante a humanos, esse design não tem muita coisa a ver com o velhote. – disse a 18.

_Bem não importa, mesmo não tendo informações suficientes, irei resolver isso! - disse Gohan.

_Espere Gohan eu vou com você! – disse Videl.

_Não Videl, me parece perigoso, espere aqui que voltarei logo! – disse Gohan após sair voando, ele pressionou o botão de seu relógio e instantaneamente o traje de saiyaman cobriu seu corpo e ele saiu em alta velocidade do templo.

_Espere Gohan! – disse Videl que saiu voando atrás de Gohan.

_Videl espere! – gritou Bulma.

_O que foi Bulma? Eu me lembro dessa garota no torneio, ela me parece ser forte não precisa se preocupar! – disse Goku.

_Eu não sei Goku, eu nunca vi esse tipo de robô antes, ainda mais nessa quantidade, estou com um mal pressentimento! – disse Bulma enquanto esfregava as mãos.

_Kuririn! Vá atrás de Videl! E convença ela a voltar, esses robôs podem ser perigosos! – disse Goku.

_Certo! – disse Kuririn.

_Eu sabia que não seria bom Videl namorar esse cara! Ele é uma má influencia! – disse Mr Satan.

_Não fale assim do meu Gohan seu fracote! – disse Chichi serrando os dentes e com os punhos fechados.

_Calma Chichi! – dizia Yancha enquanto tentava segurar Chichi, enquanto Mr Satan protegia o rosto com os braços apavorado.

Gohan voava mais rápido que nunca, vestido como Grande Saiyaman sua capa vibrava ao entrar em atrito com o forte vento, os mares se abriam com os seus rasantes e ele chegou até mesmo a ultrapassar alguns caças do exercito, os pilotos comentavam no radio:

_É o grande Saiyaman!

_Estamos salvos!

Videl e Kuririn voavam seguindo o rastro de Gohan, mas estavam muito atraz, tanto que em poucos minutos a distancia entre o templo de Kamisama foi ultrapassada por Gohan ou melhor, o Grande Saiyaman que já estava em Satã City, mas Gohan interrompeu o voo imediatamente, ele estava estarrecido com o que via: uma cena de total destruição em Satã City, muitas casas pegando fogo, veículos destruídos, muitos corpos no chão aparentemente nocauteados, forças policiais lutando desesperadamente, e muitos, mas muitos robôs circundando a cidade.

Mesmo em pleno ceu era possível ouvir os gritos da população desesperada, os robôs estavam invadindo as caras, revistando pessoas, qualquer forma de resistência era repreendida com choques elétricos, os robôs tinham aparência de girinos metálicos, eles eram capazes de flutuar livremente no ar, e no centro do que parecia ser sua cabeça existia uma espécie de lente onde saiam lasers e a choques elétricos, a bagunça era generalizada, mas algo chamou a atenção do grande Saiyaman: um robô ia em direção ao garotinho que chorava assustado no meio da praça central, então o grande Saiyaman surgiu rapidamente na frente do garotinho impedindo a aproximação do robô, o garotinho imediatamente reconheceu aquela capa vermelha e aquele capacete laranja com duas antenas, sessou seu choro e gritou com muita alegria:

_Grande Saiyaman! - Gohan então sorriu, fez um sinal joinha para o garotinho e disse:

_Fique tranquilo garotinho, eu vou tirar esses caras daqui, vá procurar sua mãe e se esconda! – então o robô se aproximou do grande Saiyaman, de sua cabeça saíram patas metálicas de aranha e o robô começou a revista-lo, o sorriso de Gohan logo o sorriso de Gohan ficou serio, ele esticou os dedos e com um poderoso soco mandou o robô longe que se espedaçou em uma outra parede dando curtos circuitos e ficando completamente fora de operação, o golpe fez um grande estrondo que chamou a atenção dos repórteres e da policia, mas principalmente dos outros robôs que pararam tudo que estavam fazendo e foram imediatamente pra cima de Gohan.

_Um forte estrondo na rua 36! O que pode ser? Vamos em primeira mão mostrar para vocês! – dizia o repórter enquanto corria para o local – A poeira está abaixando... Vejam só! É o grande Saiyaman! Ele veio nos salvar! Provavelmente o estrondo foi algum de seus golpes! E vejam só o robô está completamente destruído! - disse o repórter.

_ É falta de educação revistar os outros sem permissão! Saiam daqui ou tragam-me seu comandante, caso contrario enfrentarão a justiça! ( poses ridículas ) – um ar de suspense ficou espalhado.

Os robôs partiram pra cima de Gohan, dezenas, não centenas foram para cima dele, como se tivessem uma só mente ,porem ele rapidamente voou para os céus levando os robôs longe da cidade, quanto mais ele "fugia" mais robôs iam atrás, em um rápido movimento ele se virou com uma de suas mãos na testa, ele elevou seu Ki rapidamente, tanto que um pequeno brilho dourado circundou seu corpo, então apontando para os robôs ele gritou:

_Justice Shine! – após o grito uma forte luz dourada que parecia mais uma chama saindo da testa de Gohan engolia aquele aglomerado de robôs causando múltiplas explosões o que resultou em uma chuva de metal dos céus, os policiais simplesmente pararam de lutar e abaixaram as armas boquiabertos, pois nunca tinham visto o quanto o grande Saiyaman era forte.

Entretanto, mais robôs continuaram a sair com o cessar da explosão, eles vinham dos arredores da cidade, como se fossem formigas, todos iam em direção a Gohan atacando de todas as direções possíveis, usando suas patas metálicas que mais pareciam agulhas, mas não conseguiam acertar um golpe sequer, em contra partida, Gohan estava disferindo múltiplos golpes espedaçando os robôs como se fossem de papel, e outra chuva metálica caia dos céus.

_Justice Punch! Justice Kick! Justice Tornado! – gritava Gohan enquanto usava suas técnicas de grande Saiyaman, enquanto isso Videl chegava com Kuririn, ambos foram próximo a um bloqueio policial, os policiais usavam as Viaturas como proteção enquanto se protegiam dos robôs, porem agora todos eles voltavam a atenção para Gohan.

_Parece que Goku se preocupou atoa, Gohan está facilmente cuidando de tudo! – disse Kuririn.

_Meu Deus! São muitos! – disse Videl.

_Senhorita Videl que bom que chegou e trouxe o grande saiyaman! – disse o policial.

_Onde está o reforço? – perguntou Videl.

_Foram parados no caminho e também estão com dificuldades! - disse o policial.

_Não se preocupem, Goh... Digo, o grande saiyaman vai cuidar de tudo! – disse Kuririn enquanto tirava cera do ouvido com o dedinho, mostrando total despreocupação. Enquanto isso os repórteres tentavam fazer a cobertura daquele grande evento.

_Minha nossa é incrível a maneira como o grande saiyaman esta cuidando desses robôs, no centro comercial está se formando uma pilha de destroços! Porém mais incrível ainda é a quantidade de inimigos que surgem para atacá-lo! Parece não ter fim! - disse o repórter.

_Quanto mais eu destruo mais aparecem! Vou acabar com isso de uma vez só! Transmutação! Suuuupeeeeer Saaaaaiyaaaaaaamaaaaaan! – gritou Gohan, e logo após se transformou em super saiyajin, não dava pra notar muitas mudanças pois estava com o traje de grande saiyaman, mas o brilho dourado era notável.

_Minha nossa! De repente o Grande Saiyaman começou a emitir um intenso brilho dourado! E está se movendo bem mais rápido que antes! Não conseguimos nem mesmo captar seus movimentos, só é possível ver s lampejos e a chuva de destroços caindo do céu! Esses sons que parecem trovoes são na verdade os sons dos robôs sendo destroçados pelos poderosos golpes do grande, alias do Super Saiyaman! – dizia o repórter.

Voltando ao templo de Kami-sama todos estavam assistindo a luta pela transmissão da tv que Bulma havia ligado através de uma capsula de sua corporação.

_Esse idiota está jogando energia fora! - disse Vegeta.

_Gohan tomou a decisão certa Vegeta, não sabemos o que essas coisas são, é melhor acabar com isso rápido! – disse Goku.

_Mas parece não estar adiantando, quanto mais ele destrói mais aparecem! – disse Picolo.

_Se acalme Picolo, vamos observar mais um pouco, tenho certeza que Gohan conseguir resolver isso sozinho! - disse Goku.

_Gohan... Tenha cuidado! – dizia Chichi enquanto segurava forte o vestido.

Gohan lutava ferozmente destruindo centenas de robôs invasores, enquanto ele os abatia no céu alguns continuavam a vagar pela terra atacando os humanos, por mais que Gohan fosse poderoso a ponto de destruí-los com apenas um golpe a quantidade era tão grande que ele não era capaz de cuidar de todos, oi então que Videl elevou seu Ki e partiu pra cima dos robôs que estavam tentando atacar policiais.

_Videl o que está fazendo? – perguntou Kuririn, Videl havia entrado no meio do campo de batalha, e começou a atacar os robôs que estavam em solo, e por incrível que pareça estava conseguindo destruí-los com um pouco de dificuldade.

_Temos que ajudar Gohan, ou essas coisas irão se espalhar pela cidade! – disse Videl, enquanto lutava.

_Impressionante! Quando foi que ficou tão forte? - dizia Kuririn ao admirar a quantidade de Ki que Videl estava emanando ao lutar contra os robôs.

_Isso não importa agora, você vai ficar parado ai me olhando com cara de tonto ou vai ajudar? – perguntou Videl.

_Estou indo, estou indo! – disse Kuririn desconcertado, agora Kuririn também estava lutando.

_Essas coisas parecem aranhas metálicas, porem tem uma espécie de calda com um ferrão não ponta! – disse Kuririn.

_Sim, parece que só conseguem atacar através da calda e da única arma visível que fica abaixo do sensor de visão deles. – disse Videl.

_Ou seja, basta evitar a calda e atacar o "olho" deles?

– Exato.

_Ótimo, isso vai ser mais fácil agora! – disse Kuririn.

_Impressionante! Enquanto eu destruo um, você já destruiu uns três! Não imaginava que podia ser tão forte! – disse Videl.

_Heheheh! Não sou tão forte quanto Gohan, mas treino a bem mais tempo que ele, me admira você com tão pouco tempo de treinamento ser capaz de ter esse poder! – disse Kuririn.

_Gohan sempre diz a mesma coisa, mas agora consigo entender melhor a diferença de poderes! – disse Videl.

_Tem alguma coisa errada, de onde estão vindo tantos robôs? Quanto mais destruímos mais aparecem! – disse Videl.

_Sim, temos que avisar Goh... Oh não minha nossa! O que é aquilo? – perguntou Kuririn espantado.

_Meu Deus! Não poder ser! – disse Videl, ambos perderam a fala após verem a gigantesca nuvem de robôs que cobriu os céus, Gohan parado parecia pensar em como enfrentar aquilo, mas não havia muito tempo para pensar, eles se aproximavam rápido e ocupavam uma área grande demais para que um Kamehameha destruísse, então ele tomou a única medida cabível no momento: começou a lançar múltiplas esferas de energia, enquanto ele gritava e aumentava a velocidade dos disparos, múltiplas explosões aconteciam na nuvem , seu corpo já estava coberto pelo brilho dourado do super saiyajin e agora o ceu estava completamente riscado pelos tiros dourados de energia. Após algum tempo bombardeando a nuvem Gohan notou que os tiros passavam direto, e isso significava que não haviam mais inimigos.

Um forte vento varreu a nuvem de fumaça das explosões e expos a cidade coberta de destroços, Gohan estava ofegante, pois havia gastado muita energia para conter o ataque.

_Incrível! Como ele foi capaz de derrotar aquilo? – perguntava Videl com os olhos arregalados.

_Ele deve estar exausto agora, utilizou muita energia naquela barragem! – disse Kuririn.

_Droga! Estão vindo mais! – disse Gohan.

_O que? – perguntou Kuririn.

_Não... Não pode ser! – dizia Videl.

_É impressionante! Uma chuva de luzes saindo do Super Saiyaman destruíram completamente a nuvem de robôs! É impressionante o poder do nosso herói, mas acabo de receber informações que uma outra nuvem de inimigos está se aproximando, e o Super Saiyaman parece cansado! O que será de nós? – dizia o repórter.

_Goku! Va ajudar Gohan! – disse Bulma enquanto mordia as unhas.

_Bulma? – perguntou Goku.

_Esse ataque... Estou com um mal pressentimento, nunca vi esses robôs antes, e essa quantidade, não seria possível que algum terráqueo construísse essa quantidade de robôs sem que o governo ficasse sabendo! – disse Bulma.

_O que está querendo dizer com isso mulher? – perguntou Vegeta.

_Talvez esteja errada mas... É um ataque alienígena! – disse Bulma, logo a expressão de todos da festa mudou de seria para espanto, e não era atoa, pois de todas as vezes que a terra foi invadida foram situações terríveis.

_Amigos, temos que ajudar Gohan, vamos até a cidade lutar contra essas coisas, Picolo, senhor Kaio, androide 17 e 18 e mestre Kame por favor fiquem no templo e protejam o restante, eu tenho um plano em mente! – disse Goku.

_Certo! – responderam todos.

_Faz tempo que não entro em um combate de verdade! – disse Yancha.

_Será um ótimo aquecimento para o torneio! – disse Tenshinham.

_Gohan! – disse Goku, apoiando as mãos nas costas do Senhor Kaio.

_Papai? – perguntou Gohan.

_Você lutou muito bem meu filho parabéns, mas essa situação está muito perigosa. – disse Goku.

_O senhor está falando através do senhor Kaio? – perguntou Gohan.

_Sim meu filho, não á tempo a perder , estamos indo até a cidade para protege-la, vá atrás dessas coisas e descubra sua origem! – disse Goku.

_Certo papai! Obrigado! – disse Gohan.

Então Gohan levantou voo subindo sobre o céu de Satan City, buscando uma visão mais ampla do local, no horizonte ele pode constatar que os robôs estavam vindo de uma certa direção em meio a floresta.

_Espere Videl! Onde você vai? Perguntou Kuririn, após ver Videl sai voando atraz de Gohan, porem logo ela sumiu de vista, sem pensar duas vezes Kuririn foi atrás.

_Videl? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gohan.

_Eu vim te ajudar!

_Pode ser perigoso Videl, eu ainda nao sei que tipo de inimigo vou enfrentar! – disse Gohan.

_Gohan tem razão Videl, talvez iremos atrapalhar ao invés de ajudar! - disse Kuririn.

_Então é isso Gohan? Eu sou um estorvo para você? – perguntou Videl.

_Não é isso Videl, eu só não quero que você se machuque... – dizia Gohan tentando se justificar.

_Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Videl... – dizia Kuririn.

_Você treinou duro não é mesmo? Eu vi como lutou contra aqueles robôs, está de parabéns, eu entendo que se sinta frustrada... Mas eu não sei que tipos de inimigos irão surgir daqui para frente, então é mais seguro que cuide da cidade junto de Kuririn. – disse Gohan, olhando diretamente para os olhos de Videl, já Videl frustrada não respondeu, apenas virou o rosto para que Gohan não vesse as lagrimas. A proveitando a brecha Gohan seguiu sentido a direção que os invasores estavam vindo, voando a toda velocidade pois pressentia que a situação demandava pressa.

_Eu sei como se sente Videl, a muito tempo eu treinava junto de Goku, e vê-lo me superar foi algo realmente frustrante, mesmo treinando duro a distancia ficava maior entre nossos poderes, existem limites que não conseguimos ultrapassar, mas sabe Videl, Gohan faz isso para te proteger, dever ser difícil para ele te magoar, tenho certeza que ele não queria isso, mas é tudo que ele pode te fazer para te proteger. – disse Kuririn.

_Eu sei disso! – gritou Videl – Mas é tão difícil ser um estorvo! A muito tempo eu protegia essa cidade sozinha, e de alguns anos para cá é como se eu não fosse mais capaz... – dizia Videl aos prantos.

_Sabe Videl, Gohan nunca foi como seu pai, ele nunca gostou de lutas, eu não sei o real motivo disso, talvez seja algo de sua própria personalidade, mas , Gohan sempre foi um cara gentil, ele a vida toda brincava nas montanhas com os animais, era um criança muito doce, e de repente teve seu pai morto na sua frente, teve de passar por um duro treinamento com Piccolo, superou seus limites muitas vezes, viu seus amigos serem machucados em namekusei, e depois teve de lutar contra o terrível monstro Cell, me lembro com se fosse ontem, naquela luta Gohan não movia sequer um dedo, ele sempre foi um pacifista, mas Cell arrancou dele toda a paz e pureza ao destruir o androide 16 daquela forma brutal, e depois novamente ele perdeu seu pai, eu sinceramente não sei como Gohan lida com isso, mas eu tenho a impressão que ele não queria ser um Saiyajin, ele não queria ser diferente, ter de lutar, ter de ser violento, eu não sei mas é essa a impressão que tenho, então fico me perguntando: porque que ainda sim ele se esforça para nos proteger?

_Eu... Eu não sabia... – dizia Videl completamente catatônica.

_Gohan se sacrifica para nos proteger, ele é tão gentil que vai contra a sua própria natureza para nos proteger, porem agora ele está diferente, voltou a treinar, e está mais empenhado com essa coisa de proteger a terra, eu acho que um dos principais motivos disso seja você... Talvez eu esteja errado, mas acredito que talvez seja assim que ele se sinta. – disse Kuririn.

Videl por alguns segundos ficou sem reação, apertava o peito com a mão, Kuririn ao notar perguntou:

_Videl o que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

_Eu não sei Kuririn, estou sentido algo estranho... Não quero que Gohan vá lutar contra esses caras! Eu vou impedi-lo! – disse Videl que saiu voando atrás de Gohan a toda velocidade.

_Droga Videl! Não vá! – disse Kuririn que logo foi atrás dela.

Então nesse momento uma grande movimentação acontecia: os guerreiros Z saiam do templo de Kami-sama para Satan City a fim de protegê-la, enquanto que Kuririn voava atraz de Videl para alcança-la e já Videl estava voando atraz de Gohan, porem Gohan já estava muito distante, já havia saído dos limites de Satan City, estava sobrevoando uma grande floresta cercada por algumas montanhas, até que de repente parou seu voo assustado, Gohan havia avistado uma gigantesca nave em forma de triangulo, algo jamais visto, era quase do tamanho do centro de Satan City, a nave havia aberto uma enorme clareira em meio a selva para pousar, e agora cabia a Gohan administrar essa situação, que tipo de inimigos Gohan terá de enfrentar? Será possível resolver essa situação sem luta? Qual será o destino da terra? Não percam no próximo capitulo: Gohan se enfurece!


End file.
